Impasse Terre
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: Kuvira gets a lucky break and is suddenly allowed to leave jail. Can she manage to live freely being a wanted woman?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone is writing a post-Book 4 Kuvira/Korra fic (not the romantic pairing). I might as well too, right? I might change the title of the story in the future but _Impasse Terre_ will work for now.**

**I don't own the Legend of Korra. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Outside of her wooden cell, the sounds of rioting were heard. Her cell door was wide open after someone opened it for her. Prisoners in this United Republic prison had managed to revolt against their jailors. The screams and shouts of fighting filled the halls and her cell as she sat patiently. It would eventually end and Kuvira decided against aiding her fellow prisoners. There was not much of a point anyhow. Even if the prisoners managed to beat the guards, General Iroh and his army would be coming to round them all up again. So she sat in silence as the fighting left the hall.

Hours later, the prison was silent. Curiosity filled her and the former uniter of the Earth Empire stood to peek out the opened cell door. There was no sign of the prison guards or her fellow prisoners. Her brow lowered as confusion settled in. Surely they were not still fighting in the prison yard? Kuvira turned to grab the only thing she owned. It was a sketch book that the Avatar had given her along with some wax pens.

_Kuvira stood silently as the judge returned to his seat. Her wrists and ankles were bound and her head hung low in shame as the man started to speak. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder as a quick reminder to hold her head up. The former dictator gave the Avatar a quick smile before facing the man._

"_Kuvira of Zaofu," the balding man started, "You are hereby found for the following accusations: guilty of starting conflict with the United Republic; guilty of a hundred and thirty-six accounts of murders of United Republic citizens, soldiers and sailors; guilty of mass destruction of Republic City and guilty of attempting to wrongly kidnap citizens of Republic City. You are sentenced to be punished with death by hanging."_

_Her shoulders dropped immediately as the words echoed in her ears. She could see Suyin from the corners of her eyes, grinning like a proud fool._

"_You can always appeal." She heard the Avatar speak from behind her, "They have to give you that right."_

"_I said that I would accept any punishment that was chosen," she let out a deep sigh, "It would only be right."_

"_Death doesn't give you the chance to prove that you can be better than your mistakes."_

_Kuvira's face hardened as the guards grabbed her arms, "They were not mistakes though. They were hard decisions that I made and they backfired."_

_Korra gave her a defeated look as the former dictator used the Avatar's own words against her. _

She continued down to the hall searching for a sign of someone. The silence was beginning to irk her and she quickly gathered some of the metal bars in case someone wanted to take advantage of the situation. When she quickly rounded a corner, she ran into some familiar faces. They had almost attacked each other until she lowered her guard.

"What is going on?" she asked some of her followers that were arrested prior to the Earth Empire attack on Republic City. Kuvira was told that they had tried to kidnap the foolish Prince Wu and a few other things that kept them in jail for eleven years.

The three men and a woman shrugged. One of them spoke up.

"Someone planned a prison riot. It seems like it succeeded. We haven't seen anyone else since we decided to find you."

Another spoke up, "What should we do, Great Uniter? We are free to escape."

Kuvira sighed as she set the iron bar on the floor, "We're doing nothing. Someone from Republic City will be coming and we are bound to honor our punishments. You all have at least another year left on your sentences, right? Don't ruin that now. You all have families to return to and a nation to help move forward."

"What about you?"

"If I left, I would be hunted down." She spoke with a familiar confidence, "This is my home now."

_She was pushed forward by one of her escorts. Before her were the gallows and the executioner. The man was already adjusting the noose, readying it for her. She saw that there was quite a gathering of curious onlookers and some that wanted the personal joy of seeing her fall to her death._

_She knew in the back of her mind that the Avatar had fought and argued with President Raiko about pardoning her. The Water Tribe woman was not far off from the stage and looked disappointed that her pleading did not work. _

_Her eyes caught the gaze of the Avatar's. Kuvira tried to give her a reassuring smile. She had already accepted her fate after two years of waiting in a prison since the sentence was given._

_They finally reached the point on the stage where the executioner would place the rope around her neck. Naturally, the man was not going to let her leave this life without a few comments of his own. His prison guard friends certainly harassed her._

"_How does it feel, Great Uniter, to know that death is close?"_

_Kuvira did not respond. It would not do her any good to anger the man. Instead, she looked up at the blue sky. It was cloudless and the heat of the sun warmed her heart a bit._

_A black hood was placed on her head. She soon felt the heavy rope hang around her neck before she was guided forward. It was tightened just enough for her to finally feel nervous. Questions ran through her head. How much pain would come from this? _

_It bothered her that she could not see the Avatar's reaction. Out of everyone in the world, she and sometimes even her rich girlfriend had been the only one to visit her and not gloat. They even shared times of drinking tea and games that the guards would allow. Korra was the only one that she would be able to consider a friend. The woman had forgiven her for their unfair fight at Zaofu and the unnecessary attack with a brick in Republic City._

_The crowd stood silently. A man was speaking about her crimes, quickly reminding her why she was here in the first place. Then would be the silence between the man's finished speech and the dreaded drop. She felt the air in the hood become suffocating._

"_Stop!"_

_Her heart seemed to skip a beat._

"_Stop! Don't drop her!"_

_She could hear the rushing footsteps of a runner and the unfurling of paper. Her green eyes searched for any sign of what was going on but the damned hood blocked out all light._

"_President Raiko has pardoned her and reduced her punishment to life in prison."_

_She was brought back from the hatch and had the hood and rope taken from around her head. Kuvira dropped to her knees with a grateful smile on her face. She met the Avatar's gaze and thanked her for her efforts. When Korra's embrace came, she welcomed it this time. Kuvira made sure to tell the Avatar, again, just how thankful she was. She was indebted to her._

"No," Kuvira started speaking again, "We worked too hard to fix the Earth Kingdom or Earth Nations. I suppose they are called that now. All of you deserve to prosper and live were we poured our blood and sweat into. We will stay and wait until the United Republic gets their orders straight."

* * *

They waited for a long week before they spoke of what they were going to do again. There was still no sign of anyone with authority over the prison and even Kuvira's patience was waning. So they searched the prison for any cloth that they could use to make clothes from. Spare grey trousers and boots from the prison guards' lockers were taken. White bed sheets were taken from the guards' beds, washed and made into tunics in an attempt to make themselves look like they were from the desert. Iron bars from the prison were torn apart and formed into metal they could carry with them. After stuffing a few bags with what food they could take, the five of them were ready to leave.

Kuvira then took a step outside the walls of the prison. It was the first time she had been outside of the prison walls in eleven years and the smell of the mountain air was refreshing. Before them was a small valley but beyond that valley was the Earth Nations. They each took their own way home. For the Great Uniter, it was anywhere someone would take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuvira smiled as she walked along the dirt road. Of to her right was a drop off. She could see a small brook flowing down the mountains. It was truly a quiet and peaceful place to witness. The only thought that soured her mind was that she was still in the United Republic. Earthbending would have allowed her to move faster but she knew that it would have also left a trail. Besides, she would have missed the brook if she was not walking.

Sounds of a truck were heard from behind her. Kuvira made sure to cover her face with her the bed sheet shawl. It drove by, only being a delivery truck. The man driving did not seem to care about her walking along the road. She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the cloth down. Minutes later another drove by.

It was the same make and model, informing her that it was also a delivery truck. Unlike last time, it did stop. The man caught her attention, waving for her to come closer.

"Where are you heading, stranger? These woods are dangerous at night. Rumor is that a prison was broken into and the prisoners all escaped. Some are still out there according to the police in Republic City." The dark skinned man asked. His eyes were blue, probably from having a background from one of the Water Tribes.

"I'm just going towards the border. I will be fine on my own." Kuvira answered trying to change the pitch of her voice.

"I'm heading to the border myself. I can take you there."

She considered her choices. This man could be the honest, good-willed man he was appearing to be or there could be some other reason for him stopping.

"Alright, just to the border." She wanted to be in her homeland and what the man wanted did not overcome her need to be home.

The man cleared the other seat of the truck and helped her up into the cab. The driver then turned his radio down. He gave her a good look over before focusing on the road.

"Were you lost?" he asked reaching behind his seat for a bottle of water.

"I was walking home. I lost all of my identifying papers and money in the city. The trains wouldn't let me get on." She said as she adjusted her robe.

"That's a pity. I might have some extra Yuans to help you home."

"That's not necessary."

The man chuckled, "Don't think anything of it. It's not every day I get to help a stranger. I'm just doing my part to better the world. That's what the Avatar keeps saying. 'Do your part to help others and this world will be better for it.'"

_She walked in with a grin on her face. Kuvira was already in her seat as the prison guards opened the door. She greeted her former enemy before sitting down. It had been a couple of years since Kuvira was saved from the fate of her early death._

"_What are you smiling about?" Kuvira asked as she watched the Water Tribe woman._

"_I wanted your opinion on something." Korra started as she pulled out a few items, "As you probably know, two women can't really make a baby."_

_Kuvira raised a brow, "That would be a bit weird and yes, I understand how children are made."_

"_Of course you do," the Avatar chuckled nervously, "Well, Asami and I were thinking about adopting a boy from the Earth Kingdom. He was found on the street and-"_

"_Korra, you don't need to ask me what I feel about you adopting." Kuvira interrupted, looking sternly before grinning, "It should be a good thing that you and Ms. Sato are doing this. It is a good thing. I would have loved to have someone caring like you and Asami as parents."_

"_So you don't think it's strange?"_

"_No. Not at all."_

_Korra let out a sigh of relief, "A lot of people think differently. I just want to do my part to better the world. I can do that for this boy."_

_Kuvira laughed, "You're the Avatar. You can do anything you please, almost to the point of murder."_

"_I sure hope nothing comes to that. If it does, can you make sure to break out of here and stop me?"_

"_If you think I should make that promise…"_

_The younger woman smiled. Of course it would never come to that. Korra had the entire world looking towards her for guidance._

Kuvira answered him even if he did not hear her, "That is something she would say."

* * *

She felt someone shake her from her slumber. The driver was saying something about hiding in the back before they reached the border. Kuvira nodded and when he stopped, she found a place in the far back to hide. The driver assured her that he could convince them that he was not smuggling anyone. A part of her felt guilty. She had not decided if she knew whether or not the man knew who he was sneaking across the border yet. As they were stopped, her question was answered. The man did not mention having her on board.

Another few minutes went by before the truck stopped. They were in a town. Some other trucks that had passed her by were also there. Kuvira got out and thanked the man for the ride. She was then given a few Yuans.

"That should give you a meal or two before you try to find work or something. Good luck getting home." He said before stepping up into his truck.

He waved and took off before she could give them back. Her heart felt heavy as she did not deserve this but she would be grateful and try to find something. Just not in this town. She saw the uniforms of the police force walking around. Kuvira wanted to be a few more miles into the country before she could settle for something. She had enough rations to last another day before she would be forced to act upon it.

* * *

The intern Governor of the State of Yangwalked into his office. He was in a hurry to get rid of a few papers about where money from Ba Sing Se was going as rumors of an inspection become factual. While he made sure his people were getting the basics to survive, they were only getting the bare basics. He flicked the light on and saw that his chair was facing the large bookshelves behind his desk. The chair swirled around revealing an angry woman. She was tapping her finger tips together, wearing a look of disappointment. She was wearing black glasses which did not seem fitting to her Water Tribe clothing. The man began sweating and his hands began to shake as he played with the papers.

"Avatar Korra," he tugged at his collar as a few drops of sweat ran down his face, "I… I was not expecting you for another few days."

"I came early. My advisers gave me the report on how the people of your state were doing." She picked the report up and dropped it on the other side of the desk, "I left Ba Sing Se to look myself and I must say; I'm highly disappointed. You were chosen because the people felt you could be trusted to help them until the real election came."

"Please Avatar Korra; forgive me. I'll make sure the money gets to them."

Her look of disappointment became a look of annoyance. Her steady voice was lost even as she held back her shouting, "This has been going on for four years! How much longer do you need until the people begin to die from sickness and lack of food? Do you think the money from Ba Sing Se is just for your own purse?"

"Of course not Avatar Korra. My people are getting fed."

"I've spoken with some of the people. They're barely eating." She paused to pinch the bridge of her nose, "I am personally looking after three states of the old Earth Kingdom right now, which means I am forgoing my Avatar duties to the rest of the world to make sure people are getting fed when really, I should be able to trust you to do your damn job."

The man's shoulders dropped as she continued.

"Now, I am about to take on my fourth state." She came out from behind the desk. She took her glasses off and set them on the desk, "You are hereby removed of your position. You will leave this building and take residence elsewhere."

"Avatar Korra, you can't do that. You are not King Wu. You're not even of Earth Kingdom descent. You're nothing but another Kuvira in wait-,"

His rambling stopped as she walked over to him. Even though he stood taller than she, he seemed to shrink in her presence. He also thought he felt a slight breeze go by even when the windows were shut.

"Don't you think I know what I should be doing? I am fixing these states so they can become their own self-reliant nations by the dateline set by King Wu and myself. He asked me for help and I am helping. You are not aiding the people by keeping the money and therefore not helping me."

She then grabbed his collar and slammed him down on the table, "It's not my fault this is all on my shoulders now. I am not doing this for my sake. I do not own the Earth Kingdom and I would rather be home with my family than here, shouting at your greedy, pompous self. I am doing this to prevent future dictators and future warlords by allowing the people the freedom to choose for themselves! You have had nine years and many chances to show your worth and you have failed me, the State of Yang and the King. And do not compare me to her!"

A couple of soldiers, dressed in the recycled uniforms of the Earth Empire, walked in. They saluted as the Avatar looked around the man to greet them.

"Make sure he leaves. I am taking this state under my control until I can find someone to do the job correctly. And make sure the food storages are shipped to their determined destinations. I want a report on this by tonight before I begin throwing more members of high society out on the streets!"

After the man was taken out, Korra leaned over the wooden desk. She let out a sigh of frustration before looking through her next report. There was one more state that was falling behind on their distribution of food and money from Ba Sing Se. She was not looking forward to going there.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit lighter than the first two. Thanks for the favorites and the follows. I hope you all enjoy this one. Please review.**

* * *

She had been watching over a town for a day since she arrived. Kuvira recognized it from an earlier trip when she and the Earth Empire were giving aid. It was busy with food and clothes being handed out to people. She recognized the uniforms of the army and smirked to herself. Someone was smart to keep that look, she thought. Kuvira braided her hair and wrapped it around her neck before adjusting her shawl. When the soldiers had moved on, she left her camp.

She was in the middle of purchasing a bag of rice and beans when she felt the staring of a few townsfolk. She turned her head slightly to the right to see who they were before having her attention brought back to the shopkeeper. After she packed them in her bag, Kuvira turned only to face the three men that decided to come closer.

"I thought I recognized you." The bearded leader smirked, "It's the Great Uniter, gentlemen."

The second one sneered, "Coming back to enslave us, are you Great Uniter?"

She looked around for more thugs. She could not see anymore and that made her grin. Her bag was placed on her back as she answered.

"No, I'm actually just buying rice and beans."

"You're not going to need them when we return you to Republic City."

The street then erupted with violence. The three men attacked first, sending a volley of rocks towards the former dictator. Kuvira brought a sheet of rock up to block before breaking it down and sending the stone back. Although she had exercised in prison, it did not match the effort of strength like fighting did. Her limbs ached as she tried to fight head on. The iron she kept from the jail was soon released as she did not want to stay in the town. The earthbenders could not do much against her attacks other than take cover. Using this at her advantage, she took off before more of the town sought revenge against her.

Kuvira made a sharp left turn. She turned around on the toes of one foot to drag a cart into the middle of the road. As her other foot touched the ground, a pillar rose, tossing the men away from her. She then pulled the shawl down from around her face so she could turn her head with ease.

Before her were soldiers whom had finally joined the chase. She took the closest right turn before leaping onto another cart. Her continued momentum brought her into another leap from the cart and onto the rooftops of the town. After a few more cautious jumps across the rooftops, she had to stop to catch her breath. The extra weight of her food and years of not moving like she had, were finally catching up to her. She peeked down from the roof to see a few of the soldiers run past. Across the street, another couple of soldiers continued across the roof.

After they passed by, she let out a quiet chuckle. Kuvira could not believe that she had managed to lose them. It felt wrong for breaking the law and running from it. Captain Kuvira would have probably given in, understanding where her fault laid. The Great Uniter would have whipped them around like they were nothing, grinning and playing with them out of being far too arrogant. But after eleven years of being in jail and almost hung, all she could do was laugh.

"Hello."

Kuvria jumped in her place from the small voice. It was a young girl. Her hair was dark and her eyes grey. She was obviously too young to know who she was talking to.

"What do you want, kid?" Kuvira asked after regaining her wits.

"I want to learn how to do what you did to get on the roofs."

"And why would you want to do that? It seems like you can manage to climb to the rooftops already."

The girl shrugged, "I don't have a home to go to and I want to learn how to jump like that because it looked cool! I have to find something neat like this."

Kuvira frowned, "I am not good with kids, girl. You don't want to stay with me. You probably don't even know who I am. How old are you?"

"Seven."

The older woman sighed, "Sit. I can at least feed you when we manage to get to my camp before we part ways."

The girl rushed in and hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

She was quickly pushed away as Kuvira warned her to never hug her. The metalbender brushed herself off like she was trying to remove any sign of being hugged.

"I'm Suki. What's your name?"

"It's unimportant."

"Unimportant? What kind of a name is that?" the girl's grey eyes shined with curiosity.

"No, that's not my name." the older woman said, quite frustrated with the girl's questions, "You know what? Let's just go with Unimportant."

* * *

Kuvira waited until nightfall before they left the roof. There were still patrols going by but for the most part, the strange duo was able to get out of town without giving themselves away.

She struggled with getting the campfire lit again. Kuvira cursed as she pressed the stick into a log and tried to spin the stick fast enough to get an ember. The young girl was watching patiently. She did not quite understand what the purpose of using two sticks in the manner her new 'friend' was.

"Can I help?"

"Unless you can put enough pressure on this to create a spark, then no. I don't need your help." Kuvira stopped to rest her sore muscles, "Damned thing."

"How about this?"

Kuvira looked up to see that the girl held a small flame in her hand. The sounds of sticks breaking echoed through the woods as the metalbender took out her frustration. Suki smiled as she thought she was helping.

"Light the wood then." Kuvira finally spoke.

The next few minutes were filled with Suki telling stories about some monkey-squirrel or something. Kuvira was not really listening. She was working on getting the rice and beans cooked. Whether or not she was cooking them properly, she could not tell. Learning how to cook was never a necessity. Suyin always that a chef and someone in the camps was always able to provide her with a meal when she was hungry.

"Are you an earthbender?" the girl finally asked her.

Kuvira looked up from the pot she had taken from the prison, "Yes."

"You're not the Avatar, are you? I hear she can bend everything. I've always wondered what it would be like to bend everything."

The former dictator's brow perked, "What makes you think I'm the Avatar?"

"You look old and the way you jumped in the town was neat. My friends say that the Avatar is also very nice."

Kuvira swore she could hear a stand of hair or two change from black to grey in that moment. How dare this child call her old?

"I'm not old." Kuvira paused, "And I'm not the Avatar. She's from one of the Water Tribes."

"You know her? Were you two friends?"

"In a way, I suppose."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"That's not a number. I can count to one hundred."

Kuvira sighed, "That's wonderful. Why don't you hand me that bowl?"

"Alright!" the girl said jumping up from her spot on the ground.

She soon returned with the bowl. The metalbender filled the bowl and handed it to the girl. She would have to wait to feed herself as she only had the one. A thought suddenly came to her as the girl made a face from the taste of the rice and beans.

"Where are you parents?"

"I ran away."

Kuvira was puzzled, "Why would you run away from your parents?"

"My father is sick and he can't work anymore. I ran away so my parents can afford to feed my baby brother."

The former dictator managed a smile, "That's very noble of you but they must be worried. I don't think that running away is helping them."

"Do you have parents?"

That question hit her hard. The thought of her own parents stung still.

"No. I don't have a family."

"You can be my older sister then! Then you would have family."

Kuvira was beginning to wonder if all children were as naïve as Suki was. Of course she could not be her sister. The metalbender was probably older than her parents were.

"I can't be your sister. We just met. Which makes me think… why did you come to me? Didn't your parents tell you about strangers? Not everyone is nice."

"You're nice." The girl smiled as she finished the bowl. She would then hand it over to Kuvira so she could use it.

"No," Kuvira looked away, "Once I might have a long time ago, but not anymore."

The rest of the night before the child fell asleep on her lap Kuvira was telling her about when she was a dancer. Suki had somehow managed to get that particular information from her. The metalbender spent a few minutes telling her about the recitals and how she used bending. When she paused to check on the girl, Suki had fallen asleep with her head in Kuvira's lap. The former dictator untied her shawl from around her neck and placed it over the girl before laying back. Tomorrow they would begin their journey back to Suki's town. She let out a satisfied smile before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**We will be taking a break from Kuvira for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her single engine plane buzzed over the water as she flew back towards Ba Sing Se. Unlike most of Future Industries' new models of airplanes, this one was her specially made model. Long gone were the days of biplanes that her father had designed a decade earlier. This one roared as it sped through the skies and outmatched the outdated biplanes.

Korra had helped her with forming metal into certain shapes. They spent months working on it together when the Avatar was home from helping the Earth King. While the plane was six years old, Asami was confident that it could outperform her newer models. She also convinced the Avatar to sit in the back of the plane and let her fly about.

Asami Sato was actually trying to convince the intern government of the Earth Nations that such a plane could be used to aid crops. The other prototype she flew for the air show was different from this one. It was slower and had more room on the inside to hold what the farmers needed to help their crops.

Now she was just showing off for the politicians and the press.

When she landed, she opened the canopy to get out. Cheers and sounds of hands clapping reached her as she shook out her hair from her flying cap. Her adopted children, Hridya and Kyo, ran to her from their caretaker. She bent down to hug them as they shouted something about wanting to fly and do rolls like she was. Asami assured them that they would one day when they were taller.

"Ms. Sato!" she heard from the crowd. The reporters had moved in closer. Her caretaker came to take her children back to their rooms so she could deal with the crowd.

"Shiro Shinobi," she smiled as she pulled her hair back, "How are you my old friend?"

"I'm quite fine today. Can you answer a few questions for me?" the man waited for her to nod before answering, "Are you planning on mass producing this model for private owners?"

"For now this model is only for showing of what Future Industries can do. I have had some offers about creating an airplane racing league using models like this one but that is as far as it goes for today."

Another reporter raised his hand. Asami nodded to him. His question made her wish she had ignored him.

"What do you think of the Avatar's recent decision to sack the Governor of Yang?"

She had not realized that Korra had removed another head of a state but she kept her façade up and smiled.

"I cannot say much about what Avatar Korra does. I do not bother with politics myself. She took the job of helping King Wu with implementing a new government so I expect that she did not remove him for anything other than serious reasons."

There were a few more questions about what had happened in Yang and Asami did what she could to skirt around their questions. Her next phone call with Korra would be interesting though.

* * *

Korra sat in her private train car reading another report. Word about the prison riot in the United Republic finally reached her. She was not surprised to read that Kuvira was still free from custody. The army was still looking for other escapees. She would rather be there finding the escapees than having to take the train to Zaofu. She dreaded seeing her old friend in the metal city as her visit was not personal.

She disembarked from the train with about ten of the Earth Nation's soldiers and a local representative from Zaofu. It reminded her too much of her return from the swamp. It was déjà vu all over again. Deep down, she felt guilty for having to bring them along but she could not take this decision lightly and she did not know how Suyin would react. Zaofu had been named the capital and it was failing to provide the rest of the state with the same chances of progression.

The police of the city had come after word about her sudden arrival. The new captain had challenged her, telling the Avatar that she was not welcomed here with a small army. Korra assured him that ten men was not an army and that if he did not leave them to their business, she would personally remove him from the city until her job was finished. The captain cursed her existence before allowing her to leave the station.

Her men were ordered to remain outside of the office. Korra walked into the room with the representative and the captain, finding that Suyin Bei Fong was not in there. She asked the captain to retrieve her as it was imperative that Suyin met with her. The captain knew why though. Rumors of an unexpected meeting with the Avatar meant one thing. Someone was being removed from their position.

The Avatar glanced at the photographs on the desk. She smiled at the family photos and one with her and Suyin when she was elected governor. She put it down hastily as the said governor walked in. She was already shouting at her.

"What makes you think you can tell my Captain of the Police Force that you can remove him from the city?"

"It's nice to see you too, Su." Korra's smile vanished, "I can on the fact that I am leading the rebuilding of the nation, ordered and signed by the Earth King."

"Don't try to flatter me with directives, Korra. Your arrival only brings up dark memories of the Earth Empire." She stormed in closer, "And allowing the army to keep those uniforms does nothing but remind me that you are beginning to follow a similar, slippery path."

Korra's brow lowered, "And which path is this that you speak of?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Korra. The only thing keeping you apart from Kuvira is that you are not throwing people into prison camps or creating a super weapon just yet. People are just too blind to see that you only want power over the people."

The Avatar chuckled as she waved the representative to stand behind her, "I'm not keeping power."

"That's what Kuvira told us before she made a speech at Wu's coronation." Su continued, "I'm not caving in to your threats. If you want this state, then you will have to fight me for it."

The Avatar answered the woman's declaration, literally. The bookcases in the room flew off of their anchors. Su moved back to avoid begin crushed between them before gathering metal from various places in the room. She sent them soaring towards Korra only for them to embed into the now lifted desk. The Avatar leaped over the desk before throwing her arms out. The hurricane of air blew Su back against the door. She was then lifted up by her collar. Korra then pushed her to the wall with a hand in flames.

"Look at yourself, Korra. If you continue with this, you'll be sitting across from Kuvira in prison." Her face softened.

The Avatar's right hand continued to blaze as she began to throw it forward, "I am not like-,"

She stopped herself from burning the wall or Suyin. The Governor had looked away, squirming slightly from fear of being burned. Then she was dropped. She was barely able to catch herself as Korra looked at her with dread in her face. Her hand was still lit with fire as she stared at it. Korra put the fire out and looked away, shamefully. Zaofu officers and Earth Nation soldiers rushed in from the shouting.

"I'm so sorry Suyin. I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to harm you or anyone." She spoke softly, "But I still have to remove you from your position. My reports state that you cannot take care of the people outside of the city."

"Zaofu would not be having this issue of you did not reform the state lines."

Korra hissed, "We reformed them because those small villages wanted to join you. You agreed."

"Only because I had no other choice."

"You never voiced it." Korra sighed as she removed her glassed to pinch the bridge of her nose, "I am removing you and it is final."

"Korra-"

"It's final!" the Avatar shouted.

The Governor growled, "I won't stop harassing you until you realize the mistake you are making or you're in jail."

"Then I'm taking the city from you too. It would be for the best if leadership of this city and state changed." Korra then turned to the grinning representative, "The city is yours, Representative Guo."

The man bowed back, "It would be my honor, Avatar Korra."

Korra bowed back before nodding to her men, "Please escort Suyin Bei Fong out. She and her family will need help with moving. Make sure it is somewhere comfortable before I change my mind and put her in a jail cell."

The captain of the guard hesitated. The Avatar gave him a grim look.

"Are you disobeying me, Captain."

The man glanced at Suyin before speaking, "I am, Avatar. Suyin is the mother of Zaofu. I cannot allow it to fall from her hands again."

Korra nodded before looking at her men, "Sergeant Ji, I want the city guard of Zaofu replaced by the State's army. Please inform the local army of the changes and get these faces out of my sight."

"Yes Minister. I will inform the General to call you for your orders." The Sergeant saluted and walked out.

Korra quickly returned the salute before looking back at Su.

Suyin frowned as a hand from the other soldiers touched her shoulder, "Korra, you'll regret this. Think of what you have to lose. What about your family?"

Korra took the time to think about it. It had been a long time, at least a few months. Asami had decided to temporarily move to Ba Sing Se before Korra ruling over her first state. It had been at least a week since she last called them.

"It's been a while."

"Then please do this, if not for you but for them," Suyin began as she was being dragged out, "Go home and see them before you slip down the wrong side of this path you are taking. Don't put this job before your family. You have already put the Earth Nations before your Avatar duties."

After everyone left her in the office alone, Korra took a seat in Suyin's chair. She glanced at the photographs again with tired eyes. The weight of looking after nation was finally taking its toll. It made sense that Wu did not want to be king. The past nine years had been full of stress and convincing the world that the Earth Empire could split into smaller nations and hold themselves up made it even more demanding.

Her eyes left the photos on the floor and stopped at the phone. The Avatar then began to pick up the mess she had made.


	5. Chapter 5

They were a day's worth into the trip towards the coast. Suki's town was a former Fire Nation colony. It made sense after Kuvira tried thinking about how the girl could be a firebender. Then she was reminded on the camps she had ordered for non-Earth Empire citizens. Were Suki's parents ever placed in one?

She feared meeting them and she spent the last few hours thinking of an apology should she find out that they were. The former dictator did not expect to be forgiven. Most of her visitors when she was in prison did not want to forgive her nor did they accept her apologies when she was in jail. Kuvira accepted that.

Now, she was carrying a sleeping seven year old in a makeshift harness that she had made from spare metal. The little firebender fell asleep while walking. Kuvira assumed because she had made the girl walk longer than she should have. Also, trying to teach her how to dance while spinning and flipping around trees tired them out faster. It was worth it though. Kuvira smiled when Suki cheered and giggled. She might have frightened her though when Suki hugged her and the metalbender pushed the child away.

They stopped in a small mining town as the sun began to sink beyond the hills. The strange duo was getting sick of rice and beans for each meal and Kuvira had enough money on her to buy them a varied dinner. She adjusted her bag and the child before searching her pockets for the money. As she placed them in a better location, the storekeeper began to get a bag ready for them.

After ordering some noodles and fresh vegetables, Kuvira spotted honey cakes. She grinned as she remembered rare instances when Suyin would give her and the other children of the Bei Fong household cakes. She bought two before moving on. The former dictator stopped as the day's newspaper headline caught her eye. Kuvira paid for one paper.

"Hey, you look familiar." The man spoke as he rubbed his rough chin, "You're the Great Uniter, aren't you?"

Kuvira sighed, "Am I still that recognizable?"

"You and your army kept this town alive with building the train station. I don't hate you for that." The man then snapped his fingers, "Why don't you take that as a gift? It's not much and it will be old after today but it's all I can do for what you tried to do for us. Maybe you can tell the Avatar to go home too, now that you're out."

"I'll keep it in mind." Kuvira replied. She waved the man good-bye before leaving the stand to read through the first page.

'_Avatar Takes on Control of Five States; Repeat of Earth Empire?_' she read.

'_Future Industries CEO Does Not Support Avatar; Potential Breakup?_'

Kuvira chuckled as she read through the paper. It seemed like the Avatar, after all of their conversations, was truly falling into the pit that was the Earth Nation. It was not a surprise to her. Three years prior to Korra stopping her visits, she had asked Kuvira about when she decided that more was needed to reunite the states.

_The former dictator noticed that she looked mentally drained when she came in. Korra mentioned right away that this would be her last visit until after the election deadline set for four years later. There was a bit of disappointment in Kuvira's eyes but she completely understood. Word was that King Wu had finally abandoned Ba Sing Se to pursue a singing career and left all of the nation building to Korra, her handpicked ministers and the intern representatives. The Avatar was doing the best she could but she was not born to run a country. _

_She refused advice from Raiko's successor. She turned down aid from her friends and family. She was scared of creating another Kuvira if she was not completely in everyone's business, making sure that everyone was being taken cared of. When she started to take on the job of one of the governors, her entire life revolved around the Earth Nations._

_Then Korra came to her for advice. The former dictator began retelling her tale from after she took the job from Tenzin and President Raiko. Korra kept the guard at bay and often had to intimidate them to allow her to continue to hear the woman's tale. She would not leave until Kuvira finished._

"_Korra, you're not going to run the Earth Nations yourself, are you?" Kuvira interrupted her own tale._

"_What makes you think that I will? I can't."_

"_But you're overseeing the entire plan, plus I read that you are also doing the job of one governor."_

"_It's temporary. I will quit after the state elects their governor in four years." Korra's demeanor changed from confidence to almost paranoia, "Were you not doing the same?"_

_Kuvira shook her head, "At first I was working with the United Republic. After hearing about Wu though, I was after the entire nation. I wanted it whole. I would just hate to see you fall down the same path I did. But why should we be worried? You came to me for advice. I refused everybody's advice."_

_The Avatar nodded. She sat silently and stared at her hands as she played with a pen. Moments later, her blue eyes looked up again. _

"_I threw my father out of my office a week ago. He was trying to lecture me about losing myself to this job."_

_Then came a moment of silence._

_Korra soon began recalling what she found in a few history books about those who had tried to unite the Earth Kingdom under one banner. Excluding the Earth Monarchy in Ba Sing Se, she learned that no one had properly done it. Kuvira and Chin were close, she learned, but they used means that degraded and used people._

"_Do you remember the time when you said I could get away with murder because I'm the Avatar?" the metalbender nodded before Korra continued, "Can… can you promise me that if I do go too far, that you will do everything you can to break out and stop me from making a worse mistake?"_

"_Korra, I'm in a wooden cage."_

"_I'll inform the White Lotus then. They'll come get you and…"_

"_You won't fall down that path." Kuvira interrupted again, "You seem to be quite aware of your actions."_

"_Just… can you promise me? I feel like I'm nearly at the end of my wits with this. I went to ask Zaheer for his opinion for goodness sakes. It's just… if someone was able to stop me, it would be you. You kept our fights close."_

"_I cheated most of the time."_

"_So?" Korra sighed, "Will you promise me that?"_

_The Avatar spent the rest of her visit explaining on how Kuvira would learn if she had gone too far. The former dictator listened, hoping that it would never come to it._

A wooden coin fell from the newspaper. Her knees struggled to lower to the ground but she was able to pick it up after using something to help her. It was no coin. It was a White Lotus tile piece. She studied it for a moment before looking for the storekeeper that gave her the newspaper. He was gone. Kuvira quickly looked through the newspaper. She found the note she was looking for on the extra page that finished the story about the Avatar relieving Suyin of her job.

Kuvira then realized that the jail break was not coincidental. It had to be done on purpose. The White Lotus must have feared that they were losing the Avatar to the mess in the Earth Nations. How they managed to take over a prison from the inside, she did not know.

"Are we almost home yet, Unimportant?"

Kuvira nodded to the half-sleeping child, "We're almost there."

* * *

They found a place near a small brook to make camp. Suki was thrilled to try and firebend again. The metalbender began to prepare their last dinner together.

"My name is Kuvira." She finally told the child.

"Kuvira? That's a pretty name."

"Better than Unimportant?"

"So better than Unimportant." Suki then jumped in the air waving a hand up, "Like this much!"

The child then started to practice the dancing moves that her guardian tried to teach during their hikes. Kuvira would comment and tell her how to fix them as she continued to cook. Then came the evening's random comment from the child.

"Did you know that the Avatar is a Princess?"

Kuvira tried to imagine Korra all dolled up in a formal dress or robe, "I did not. Do you care to elaborate?"

"Elab-bor-rate?" Suki's face crunched up as she repeated the word.

"Explain."

"Oh! Her daddy's a King or a Chief. So that makes her a princess."

The metalbender nodded, "He's a good man. I saved him once from falling off of a ledge."

Suki's eyes grew, "Does he wear a crown?"

That question made Kuvira laugh, "No. He doesn't wear one. Why are you so interested in the Avatar's past?"

"She's great!"

"There has to be more than just that."

Suki put a finger on her chin and grinned. It was certainly a goofy grin like she had studied a book on silly faces.

"She's the Avatar. She beats bad people up and helps good people. I heard she even opened a big glowing door!"

Kuvira quickly changed the subject and challenged the girl to practice her firebending. The distraction gave the former dictator a change to bring out and surprise Suki with the honey cake. She figured that the honey cakes would give them something to taste other than bland boiled noodles and vegetables.


	6. Chapter 6

Suki ran to the front door of her home when they reached the town. She pounded on the door, shouting joyfully that she had returned. Her mother opened the door and immediately hugged her. The girl apologized for running away and began explaining why she did.

"But then I found her! She brought me home." Suki pointed to Kuvira, who stood further away from the door, "Her name is Kuvira. At first she told me her name was Unimportant but that's a silly name. Isn't it mother?"

Her mother's frightened joy quickly turned into anger, "Haven't you done enough to harm us all? And now you show up at our doorstep like some hero."

Suki glanced between the two adults. She looked confused as to why her mother was mad at Kuvira and she voiced her concern.

"Suki darling, remember your father's tales about the Avatar fighting a giant machine in Republic City?" the girl nodded, "This is the woman, the Great Uniter."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she continued, "She's nothing but a fraud who said she could unite the kingdom. All she did was enslave and throw people like your father into camps for not being of Earth Kingdom descent."

Kuvira bowed, "Please forgive me, if you can. I ask of nothing from you. She found me several towns east of here and I thought that it would be for her best interest that she came home. She is well fed from our travelling. I know it does not make up for my past choices but I could not leave her alone."

The mother's eyes grew big, "Several towns?"

Kuvira nodded. Suki hugged her mother tightly with a look of crushed hope.

"You're a bad guy then?"

The former dictator nodded again.

"Why don't you go inside, Suki. Let's not linger at the door." The mother said softly with a smile before turning back to Kuvira, "I have a stew on the stove. Would you like to join us for dinner? It is the least I can do for returning our daughter to us."

"I can't accept your offer…"

"Yes you can. We won't hold the past over you for this one night and the Avatar's soldiers will be patrolling the state tonight."

Kuvira bowed again before entering and taking her boots and bag off.

"The Avatar has an army?"

"Well, it's your army just she's kept them to help with rebuilding and keeping the towns safe. She's done that with every state she's taken control over. With all of the rumors going around, I'm pleasantly surprised she hasn't done that with all of the states. She's done well with what you had started." She then chuckled, "Minus the camps."

"Of course." Kuvira deadpanned.

The woman led her into the dining room. Kuvira felt the hated stare coming from Suki's father. The family had already started to eat when Suki pounded on the door. The girl was now sitting down, telling her father about where she'd gone. Between the adults, there was an awkward silence. Only Suki and her little brother made noise.

After they all ate, Suki's mother led her to a shed. It was small and certainly smelled of fish, but Kuvira was not going to complain. It was better than having to deal with those who would throw her back in jail.

"We expect to not see you in the morning. We will have to call for the soldiers if you are."

"I understand. I will not be here in the morning."

The woman nodded and began to walk away. She stopped a bit from the door before turning back.

"Thank you. We were so worried for her."

Kuvira nodded before the woman left.

* * *

She sat behind the desk going over reports within the five states she was governing. Korra had a single light on keeping the room from complete darkness. Before her was a request from Yi on building more roads to further connect the towns. Earlier she had the Yi treasurer in the office.

She had asked him if Yi could afford to build the roads. The treasurer told her that Yi could not, but she could take money from Ba Sing Se and they would have enough. Korra told him she couldn't do that. Ba Sing Se was its own state even if she had leadership over the state. The man then recommended that she could take from the King's personal accounts since he was no longer the head of the entire country. Korra had smirked and placed that on the paper before placing it to the side for the treasurer.

She then sat back in her chair. A hand ran through her short hair as she took her glasses off. Her eyes went to the clock and she realized that she had spent the last two days in Suyin's old office, toiling over paperwork. She checked to see if there was any more tea in the pot off to her left. She filled her cup and grabbed another form. Her black glasses went back to her nose.

A knock on the door stopped her from beginning on another request.

"Come in." she said loudly.

Tenzin walked in. Sign of a fight was still obvious in the room since the bookshelves were put aside and the walls were still cracked. He bowed with respect as a smile grew on Korra's face.

"Working late again, I hear?" he asked. His arms were folded before him.

She nodded, "I have lots of paperwork to catch up on. It's not easy running five states and having to hold them all to the standards King Wu and I set. Plus the rest of the country is still asking for more money for certain projects they want."

Tenzin hummed with amusement before speaking, "Well, you would not be behind in paperwork if you did not fire every governor and take on their work."

"The Earth Nations have under a year to prepare before they are supposed to run without me as a safety net. I do not have the time nor desire to quickly rush someone in to each of the five spots just for them to mess it up within nine months." she then let out a long sigh, "This would have been easier if King Wu did not just leave the entire country rebuilding all to me."

"You do not have worry about this, Korra. You have set up what they need to meet. Let them find their own way and just make sure they keep to the standards set. This is their new journey, not yours. You have done your part as the Avatar." One of his hands was placed on her right hand to stop her from writing, "Korra, please look at me. You look tired. Take a break."

"I will in a bit. I'm reading over offers from Varrick on a project I requested from him. Would you like some tea? I think there is still some in the pot."

"Some tea might do me some good." He said as he took a seat, "Why don't you let Suyin have this state again and hold her to a higher standard? Find more willing candidates to fill the other spots and go see your family. You could use it."

"Su put you up to this, didn't she?" Korra's eyes glared dangerously.

"No," Tenzin answered calmly as he poured himself a cup, "Asami and your father did. Only when I talked to Su, our concerns for you only strengthened."

"Su probably over dramatized it."

"She may have, but now that I see you in here with all of the damaged to the room, I realize she was not far from the truth. You attacked a friend and an ally." Tenzin sighed, "What do you think people are going to think when this leaves Zaofu?"

"People will think that I am fixing problems that their leaders are failing to do and maybe they'll vote smarter."

"You know that Kuvira is out of prison?"

"I do. As much as I wish I was out looking for her, that's Republic City's problem. She's been out for a couple of weeks or more and I've yet to hear anything bad about her. I've already told them that I will allow them to have search parties cross the border."

He then placed something on the table, "Your old White Lotus mentor asked me to bring this to you. He said that you would understand what it means."

Korra looked up from her paper to notice a White Lotus Pai Cho tile.

"It's just a game piece…" her eyes then suddenly widened, "Shit. They couldn't have now… I'm so close to being done with this too."

"What is it Korra?"

Korra ignored his questioning and rushed to the door. She began to shout at the men that stood in the hall.

"I want a search party gathered and the location of Kuvira within the day. They will report to me here. Move it!"

She then turned to her airbending mentor, "I need you to leave. You are a distraction and it is for the best you leave."

"Korra, I don't understand what you are suddenly afraid of. Let me help you."

The Avatar placed a hand on his shoulders. Her look was menacing as she spoke with a growl, "Trust me Tenzin. You don't want to be in my way."

* * *

**To answer Guest from the review: I hope this chapter explains a bit more as to why Korra is acting how she is. If not, I think I explain it later in future chapters but I can certainly check and make sure it does get explained.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! And, this is my second fanfic to be added to a community.  
**

* * *

She was laying amongst the roots of a tree looking over the beach. It was sunset and Kuvira had the urge to pull out the sketchpad and wax markers. She was about finished with it and decided to let her head fall back against the tree. The White Lotus tile replaced the marker in her hand and she began to fiddle with it in between her fingers.

Kuvira was not one for drawing before Korra had given her the book and markers. Some of her first doodles were nonsense really. Eventually the doodles became rough sketches of her rice bowl and cup. She managed to get one of the guards to stand still long enough for her to roughly draw him out. She even had a drawing of Asami flicking Korra's nose but Asami wanted it for her office. Kuvira gladly let that one go. She imagined that it was framed and hanging up somewhere where Korra could see it and become annoyed.

As comfortable she was though, Kuvira had to get up and move. She had a fire to make and some rice to cook up.

* * *

Kuvira spent most of the next week running from the region's soldiers. It was clear that the people of the coastal state did not like her. She was too close to Omashu and Zaofu was another mountain range away. So she ran eastward.

The former dictator eventually found herself on the plains outside of the desert. Her day lead was shortened as the vehicles made ground on the flat grasslands. Deciding that she could no longer run from them, Kuvira turned on her toes with her arms out before her. The four jeeps came roaring across the field as a bender in the back of each one stood.

The ground around Kuvira began to shake as the soldiers started to try and apprehend her. The metalbender held her balance before lifting a wall just as two of the jeeps were within feet of her. The drivers swerved and the benders in the back fell out.

The other two jeeps circled around. The men dismounted before beginning their attacks. Kuvira then decided that she was going to up them and toss two of the jeeps at them before dropping the earth beneath them.

Then her left side erupted with pain as a small boulder hit her. She rolled to evade a few of the metal shards coming at her before clinching her hands and taking the soldiers' boots from under them. She dragged herself onto her feet before coming towards one of them. She kicked the man in the side before searching him for anything useful.

"You won't be needing this." Kuvira said was she held his coin purse above him.

The man coughed, "Is there anything else you can manage to steal from us? That's for my family."

"Where are you from?" the former dictator asked as she counted how much he had on him.

"A small mining town north of here."

Kuvira eyed him again before patting his chest, "I'll make sure that your family will be paid back in full."

The man's eyes gazed over before he passed out. Kuvira stood and painfully made her way to the remaining jeep that was free from damage.

* * *

She drove until the jeep ran out of gas. Using the tent that was packed, she set it up using the jeep as a wall to keep the now blazing sun off of her. Kuvira then neatly organized what was in the jeep as well as what she had left for food.

"Scissors, a mirror, spare metal for fighting," she began to verbalize what she had, "Radio with power source, and a white undershirt. Interesting."

It took her a few minutes and a few shocks to figure out how to get the radio going. She was even more surprised to hear that it picked up a station.

'_Radio Ba Sing Se_,' the thing went off, '_It is now time for our hourly romantic comedy radio show, 'Love in the Lower Ring.' We left off with Lady Jun getting mugged and meeting with the charming tea shop owner Jeong.'_

The show soon became background noise as Kuvira continued to categorize what she needed. Then she grabbed the mirror. The former dictator almost looked disappointed in her reflection. She was nearing forty and it seemed she was beginning to look it. She glanced towards the scissors for a moment as her free hand grabbed her long braid.

Then she took her shirt and shawl off, leaving her in her bindings. She tightened them around her chest as best as she could with her ribs bruising from the previous fight. Kuvira then set the mirror up so she could see herself without needing to hold it. She paused to consider her decision before cutting the braid off but she did not stop there.

She continued to cut it until it was a few inches long. If Kuvira was easy to spot with her long hair then maybe a drastic change would help whomever she saw in the mirror hide in plain sight. She was obsessive about making it all even as she carefully cut strands. When she was finished, Kuvira checked every angle before staring at the birthmark under her right eye.

Her left hand grabbed one of the metal shards laid out before her. She tossed it out into the sun to let it heat up.

'_Oh Mr. Jeong, I thank you for your hospitality but I do not have any money on me. A wicked thief stole my purse.'_

'_It would be my pleasure, as a gift, Lady June. Your company is more than enough.'_

Kuvira sneered at the radio, "Do people actually listen to these?"

The metalbender continued to plan what she was going to do with the mark under her eye. It would need to be removed if she wanted to hide. Simply removing it would not help. There would be a scar. She then thought she could just cut her cheek.

Kuvira stopped. Was she really going to mutilate herself? Was she truly at the state of mind that she had no other choice in life? She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Her hair was dirty to the point where it stayed vertical. She reminded herself that she will need a bath when she found the next body of water.

The former dictator then stretched out. The heat of the day was getting to her and there was no point on putting a shirt on. Kuvira looked at her reflection for one last time before throwing it away.

* * *

She woke up shivering from the colder night air. Kuvira had overslept and now she was worried that she lost time between her pursuers. She yanked the undershirt on. It was slightly large on her but it did not matter. In a few hours, she suspected the sun would be up again and it would be hot.

Kuvira carefully wrapped the tent and gathered what she needed before abandoning the jeep. From here on out, she would attempt to hide in open sight. She hoped it worked.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you came straight to this chapter without reading chapter 7, go back. I posted two chapters in one day. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

She rushed down the stairway in her nightgown. Asami thought she heard someone come in and the caretakers were not in sight to ask. Her twelve year old son Kyo walked by her. He looked angry as he stormed up the stairs.

"Kyo, what is wrong?" She asked as she gently grabbed his shoulders.

"Korra's back."

Kyo had been referring to the Avatar by her name ever since she began taking on states three years ago. While Asami had tried to reassure him that Korra had not forgotten them but she could do nothing else to make the boy change his mind. They had been close almost to the point where Asami would feel left out of their jokes. It had hurt her but nothing hurt her more than seeing him so angry at Korra.

"She's back?" Asami then rushed down the stairs.

She reached the main door where her daughter was already greeting the Avatar.

"Mother," Hridya shouted with a large grin, "Mama's back!"

Korra stood with a large matching grin on her face as she picked the younger girl up. Her free arm swung out wide to embrace Asami tightly.

"I take it you received your father's and my message from Tenzin?" the engineer asked.

"I did in a way."

Asami tapped Korra's shoulder gently before hugging her tightly. A smile flashed across the Avatar's face as she returned it. The young girl cried out as Korra then kissed and apologized to Asami.

"Ew. You two are kissing."

They all laughed as Korra offered to put the children to bed. It turned out to be difficult as Hridya was just as excited and eager to speak with the Avatar as Asami was. The head of Future Industries would be patient though and waited by the doorway of her youngest's bedroom as a book was read.

Naturally, the girl giggled as Korra dramatically pulled her reading glasses out, whipping them out wide, and putting them on her nose. She then pressed them up as she continued her antics of getting the child to laugh.

Asami left the doorway to head to the eldest child's room. She peeked her head in and saw that Kyo was looking through a blueprint that she had given him as a gift. It was for a phonograph since the boy was showing interest in what Asami did for work. She knew it was in spite of Korra being missing from his life. The boy had been learning earthbending with her.

"Korra is reading in your sister's room."

"No thanks, mother. I'm fine here." He answered. His gaze never left the blueprint.

"You should try telling her how you feel. She will listen to your concerns."

"I doubt it but I'll keep it in mind."

Asami walked in and sat on the bed besides him, "Have you figured out what you need to make a phonograph yet?"

The boy nodded, "Can we make one soon? I would like to try and make a record soon to listen to."

"Of course, sweetie." Asami then kissed him on the forehead, "I can't believe you are almost thirteen. My big teenager."

He smiled and hugged her back before getting comfortable in his bed, "Night mother. Can you make sure to remind Korra about my birthday?"

"I'm sure she remembers but I will tell her."

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, Asami realized that Korra was not in the room with her. She wrapped her robe around her and went on the search for her. She checked the office first. If the rumors about the Avatar were true, then Korra would be passed out on the desk from being absorbed into her work. Unfortunately for Asami, Korra was not in the office. She would have to think of another hiding spot her girlfriend would hide after months of far too much work.

The children's caretaker intercepted her and pointed her towards the backyard. Asami pulled her hair back before retying her robe. She then walked out of the double doors to find her strange family at the table.

Korra was sitting in between their adopted children. She and Hridya were almost shouting as they sang a song together. Korra's hands were out before her, waving around like a conductor as the girl placed a few more noodles in her mouth.

Kyo was eating quietly. While he would not admit it, he was grinning and laughing along. The boy just needed to be reminded why he and Korra were close.

"And she's up!" Korra shouted. Her arms went wide.

"Mother!" the young girl called out. Kyo just waved.

"We were worried that you would sleep all day." The boy added.

Asami checked her watch, "I was cutting it late, wasn't I?"

Three heads nodded and bobbled before Korra caused the children to laugh at her sudden silly face. The engineer soon joined them at the table. While the Avatar was filling a bowl for her, Asami managed to snatch her girlfriend's reading glasses.

"Your prescription is much stronger than mine I see." She stated as she held them up. Asami even brought out her own to compare them, "When's the last time you spoke with an eye doctor?"

"They're not for just reading anymore." Korra pouted, "I saw one when I stopped in Zaofu a few weeks ago."

"Did he say why your eyesight was getting worse and so quickly?"

Korra shrugged as she handed the bowl to Asami, "I'm still blaming the spirit weapon. If I did not have to look into that beam, I think I wouldn't need those."

"That's all?"

"Well, maybe I do need to read less in the dark too."

Kyo spoke up, "Reading in the dark is not good for you."

Asami saw that Korra's demeanor changed quickly. Her brow had shifted down and she had crossed her arms. She may have also caught Korra grinding her teeth as if she was fighting to retort the last comment.

"What should we do today, since we are all together again?" Asami spoke up before the Tribeswoman could.

"Zoo!" Hridya shouted.

Kyo sighed while Korra nodded.

"The zoo it is." Asami said, finally eating.

* * *

To say that their time at the zoo was a happy one meant that they were exaggerating. Asami and the children were having fun but Korra seemed more aloof than normal. Whenever one of the children would ask her about the animals, Korra responded and smiled but her attention never stayed long. After insisted that Kyo should take Hridya to grab a snack, Asami pulled Korra aside.

"Hey, something is bothering you." She spoke with concern, "What is going on Korra?"

Korra shrugged, "I just have a lot of work to do."

"Let your advisors handle it. That's their job. You need a break. It's written all over your face, screaming at me to make sure you have some fun."

The Avatar let out a pout, "I'm just worried about them missing something. The states in the south-west have been more than willing to fight me on everything."

Asami grabbed her shoulders, "You are micromanaging. Nothing will get done if you are constantly in people's work. Just sit back and enjoy one day."

The Avatar moaned as she walked by, "Let's finish this day then."

When she walked into their bedroom, Asami saw that Korra had her work sprawled out across her lap. The older woman shook her head.

"If I cannot work in bed, then you cannot." She said.

Korra looked up from what she was reading. She then gathered everything and placed it on the night table next to her.

"I forget how comfortable this bed is compared to the one on the train." Korra grinned as she felt Asami lay down beside her.

"Trains are not meant to be lived on."

Korra shrugged as her better half wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You should be home more often, Korra," Asami yawned, "We miss you."

The Avatar ran her fingers through her girlfriend's darker hair, watching her fall asleep. She did miss this.

* * *

The engineer woke up in the middle of the night to find that Korra was not there. In her half sleeping state, she got up and walked towards the office. Asami peeked in to find that Korra had fallen asleep at the desk. The Avatar's glasses were set aside and she was drooling on a report.

As cute as the sight was, Asami felt slightly angry that the Avatar's work could not wait until morning. She began to neatly stack the paperwork in a pile before pausing to read one. It the request form made out to Varrick Industries for airplanes with weapons. Korra had written that they were needed to stop bandits that also had airplanes. The engineer sighed, recalling the time Korra had asked her. She had declined because she was busy with rebuilding Republic City.

Asami continued to snoop through the paperwork, moving around as silently as she could. She found out that a few of the States Korra was governing were going bankrupt from lack of economy. There were notes about Ba Sing Se adding the Great Uniter to their ballots. Actually, she found that the closer the states were to Ba Sing Se, the better Kuvira was received. As she read, a voice in the back of her mind began to alert her to warnings. Asami would have to find out more about how the Avatar was truly dealing with issues.

* * *

The next day, Asami left the children in the hands of the caretaker. One of her directors in Republic City had called and told her that she was needed back home. A part of her hoped that Korra would stay in Ba Sing Se long enough that one of them would be able to take care of the children. As much as Asami trusted their caretaker, she knew it was not fair to anyone for the both of them to be away long.

She felt guilty because she and Korra had gotten into an argument the night before too. Korra had told her that she had to leave again. Something happened and her scouts had lost Kuvira just outside of the desert. The older Sato again told her to let the ministers and army deal with it because she needed to be home for a few more days. The Avatar had then stormed from their home in the city. Asami assumed that she went to her office in the palace, but with the way Korra was lately Asami did not know what she would do.

The larger lake in the Earth Nations was to her left as she flew her single engine plane. She did not normally fly herself for business but Kyo's birthday was in a few days and she did not want to miss it. It was another smooth cloudless day; perfect for flying anyways.

Suddenly her plane rocked as something sailed past her plane. Asami looked back to see two single engine airplanes behind her. The nose of the lead plane lit up again as she felt something went wrong with her control. She cursed as she broke her altitude, lessening the throttle and pulled back on the joystick. The plane quickly flipped around before she throw the throttle back to full. She looked back again to see that the pilots were still on her tail.

The engineer scrambled to get her radio working and began to search for the channels the two planes were using. It was of no use as no one responded. Asami then dove towards the ground in an attempt to force them to break away. She skimmed just above the tree lines. Looking back again, she saw that one of the pilots miscalculated his altitude and crashed into the trees. She grinned before the plane rocked again. Her eyes widened as she realized that she too was too low. She quickly pulled up.

Her plane rocked again. She opened the canopy and jumped. As the other plane flew by, she noticed the model of it. It was one of Varrick Industries' attempted models to copy her private plane. The wing tips were flat compared to her plane's rounded wings. The plane had Earth Nation and Ba Sing Se markings on it.

And the weapons aboard; they were Korra's idea that the Avatar originally brought up to her. She had been shot down by her girlfriend's Air Force.

Asami knew that if she had the same payload on her plane that she could of out flown them and she would still be flying. She drifted along with the wind as her parachute brought her down gently. She cursed again when she landed in the lake. The parachute followed, covering her in the water. She splashed about as she tried to get the cloth off of her. Then she heard the sounds of boats. She did not see who pulled her from the water and tied her up.


	9. Chapter 9

She played with the wooden pai cho piece. Kuvira was in a run down town and while she wanted to just buy a few supplies and run, no one recognized her yet. So she knelt down, supported on both of her feet and observed the town. Her flattened chest was supported against her thighs as she continued to play with the tile.

The townspeople gossiped about Zaofu. Kuvira chuckled to herself as they mentioned that the Governor had been tossed from her city. She already knew that Suyin was replaced in her own city and it was bittersweet that she lost it twice.

"Well, hello there handsome." Kuvira looked up to see a rather mid-aged, plump woman in violet stand before her, "You are a new face. Are you looking for work? I could use a strong, wise looking man to help me with fixing a few of the homes here in town. The Avatar was gracious enough to give us supplies to redo the town's roofs."

Kuvira fought the urge to belittle her. She cleared her throat though and tried to give her the impression that she wanted work.

"I have never fixed a roof," she started. Kuvira tried to lower the pitch of her voice some, "But if that is what is needed then I will be glad to, uh, help."

"Swell," the woman said, "I am Lady Bora and mayor of this lovely town that the benevolent Avatar allowed me to take leadership over."

Kuvira pondered over the thought of how Korra might have picked this woman. Maybe too much cactus juice? Or maybe Korra was so sleep deprived after took much work that she thought she was speaking to a cow-hippopotamus and decided to humor it. She finally settled that Korra was under tons of stress and the woman just happened to be flattering enough for a drunken Avatar to say yes to.

"I know who you are." The woman screeched after rambling on, "You are the Avatar's actor friend. Oh, show me Nuktuk."

Kuvira rolled her eyes, "No."

"Please?" the woman pouted as she smoothed Kuvira's hair back, "I loved those movers."

The metalbender snarled in her mind before giving in.

"I am Nuktuk," she flexed her arms as she deadpanned, "Hero of the South."

"You must be tired. I remember that line being a bit more exciting." She said as she grabbed Kuvira's arm, "Come. I will get someone to make you food and find you a hut to sleep in."

Kuvira cringed at the woman's tight grip.

* * *

Despite the mayor's crazy antics and attempts to get 'Bolin' into bed, Kuvira did not mind the town. Eventually she decided to break the news that she was not Bolin and that she was put on the spot by Lady Bora. When pressed for an answer, Kuvira simply said that her name was Kai. Why she thought about the airbender in that moment, she would never know.

She could not tell if the town simply did not recognize her or that they did not care that the former dictator was suddenly a cross-dresser, but she was welcomed with open arms. After she helped with rebuilding homes and fixing rooftops, she was given other tasks like diverting water from the smaller of the two Great Lakes to the farms. Then the town wanted to build a small home for 'Kai.'

When the inspector from Ba Sing Se arrived, he was impressed.

Of course, when Kuvira saw who he was, she hid indoors. Or tried to. Lady Bora did not help by opening her front door and allowing Bataar Jr. to walk in behind her.

"Kai, this is the Avatar's inspector for this state. Say hello to the ever charming Bataar Bei Fong."

"Greetings." Kuvira forced herself to speak, "I hope everything is as it should be in your findings."

The Bei Fong man's brow rose. He was confused and wondered how Lady Bora did not realize who was before them.

"Right." He finally spoke, "Lady Bora, did you know that Kai and I grew up together?"

The woman seemed to swoon over the metalbender, "I did not."

Bataar faced Kuvira again, "Yes, he was a servant for my mother. He was always a bit clumsy in his younger years and caused a bit of trouble with the other male servants."

Kuvira glared daggered at her former fiancé. Her glaring look only caused him to grin and continue. Lady Bora suddenly looked worried.

"But I'm sure Kai can handle a few roofs. As long as I do not find holes in them, then there should be no issues, right?"

Kuvira dropped her shoulders before smiling again and looking towards the mayor, "Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit, Lady Bora? I have to remind him as to why I left his mother's services."

The plumb woman nodded quickly, "Oh yes… I think I should go check on my office. I think I left the stove on."

She then shuffled away. Kuvira then pulled Bataar into her quarters.

"Troublemaking servant? That was the best you could come up with?"

"It sounds better than an escaped, murdering dictator who is suffering from an identity crisis and has somehow stayed hidden dressed as a man. I saw through your disguise as soon as I saw you."

"You also were intimate with me at one time. I expect that you would."

The harsh look on his face softened. He brought a hand up to her hair. She had apologized to him before the day she was due to be hanged. While he did not accept it at first, after realizing how close he was to never seeing her again, Bataar warmed up to it. He wrote her occasionally and it was mostly to inform her of what he was doing for work.

"I see that prison has not aged you well. You also cut your beautiful hair."

Kuvira turned away. She knew he was testing her again, so when she spoke, her tone was a bit bitterer than before.

"Just a sacrifice of wanting to be free from prison. It will grow back." Her teeth gritted, "Plus, you are married now. You should not be touching my hair."

Bataar removed his hand, "Of course. I better meet with Lady Bora before she manages to throw a wedding for the two of you."

"She is scary that way." Kuvira muttered, "She had already tried to pin 'Kai' against the wall and make a man out of him. It took all of my patience to not hit her. She is quick for a large woman."

They both took the time to laugh before the architect walked out. Bataar would leave the next day without saying goodbye.

* * *

During her down time, Kuvira would find a spot on the roof of her home. Her sketchbook was out and she was in the middle of finishing the street. People below would call out and greet her as they walked by. She would pause to wave back.

"Kai, are you coming to the yearly dance? There will be food and music." The local market keeper called.

Kuvira stopped to look at him, "The whole town goes?"

"Of course! Summer's here and we might as well enjoy the warm weather before the crops finally come in. Wear your best trousers and shirts. I hear most of the women want to dance with you, you lucky stud." The man waved before leaving.

She groaned before closing the book. She dropped down from the roof and began to look through her clothes. Kuvira did not have much of a choice. While she could go ask for Lady Bora's help, Kuvira knew that the overly nice woman would probably try to flirt with her the entire time. She shuddered of the thought of having to fight Lady Bora off again.

She grabbed what she had and went out the door. Kuvira followed the ant trails of villagers to the festival area. The former dictator was still not used to everyone greeting the entire village. She ended up receiving too many hugs for her liking but she had to keep up the façade. Lady Bora gave them all a warm-hearted speech before the dancing and partying started.

Kuvira sat to the side, watching everyone. It was strange as even Zaofu never seemed so close and personal with everyone. Then the round woman in purple held a hand out.

"Come and dance, stranger. This is a merry time and sitting here is making that handsome face of yours look so gloomy."

The metalbender did not have a chance to decline. She was pulled by the determined woman. A part of her wanted to break character and just leave but after a few dances with some of the other woman, Kuvira found that it was a bit of fun. Well, Kai was having fun.

Then she ended up dancing with Lady Bora again. This woman was persistent about her intentions about 'Kai.' Then came her saving grace.

A woman stepped in to take 'Kai' from the mayor. Kuvira felt embarrassed as the other woman guided their dance away.

"She has been after you ever since you came here, hasn't she?" the woman asked.

The woman seemed to be in her mid-forties and stood a bit taller than the metalbender. Kuvira recognized her as Widow Mei-lin. Her story stuck to Kuvira when Lady Bora was introducing everyone to her. Her husband was in the Colossus when it exploded. Her tale was just another strike to Kuvira's actions.

"I think her title is too good for her manners." Kuvira responded, making sure to adjust her voice.

"You know," Mei-lin started as she began to study her dance partner, "You look too familiar, like I should know you from somewhere."

"The actor from the Nuktuk movers?"

"Yeah, you almost do look like him or maybe his brother. I recall the rare pictures we saw when they were probenders." Mei-lin chuckled, "You probably hear that a lot, huh?"

"Too much. Though, I suppose I should take it as an honor that I am mistaken for them. There could be worse people." Kuvira smiled, "And thank you for saving me."

"It is no problem, Kai. You looked like you needed to be saved. A new face comes to stay and the town flocks." The widow brushed a few stray hairs from her face, "Are you moving in well? A few of us have noticed that you do not have much."

"I do not require many things." Kuvira looked down.

"I have some old clothing that I can mend to your size. I do not need them anymore. My husband has been dead for almost a decade now. His clothes just take up space."

"I cannot take your husband's clothes." The metalbender stopped their dance.

"You would be doing me a favor." Mei-lin's eyes lowered, "Everyone has been telling me to move on and you are without good clothes. That bed sheet needs to be put away."

For the rest of the night the duo continued talking. The dancer in Kuvira came out and she began to teach some of the villagers. The former dictator wore a bright smile the entire night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the review, follows and favorites everyone.**

* * *

The former dictator found herself helping Mei-lin more around town. She fixed the roof of the widow's home, carried heavier items and even gave her the radio. Even though Kuvira fought not to get too close, she even found that learning to cook from the woman was good. Kuvira was getting tired of eating rice and beans.

The amount of time spent with the widow also worrying her. Kuvira had a feeling that the woman was falling for 'Kai' and while Kuvira did not change too much of her own past story, the risk of the truth coming out was becoming greater.

Nonetheless, helping Mei-lin gave Kuvira a sense of duty again.

"Bandits!"

Kuvira looked up from helping the widow with cleaning the windows. The metalbender started running towards the panicking farmer. The sounds of motorcycles roared towards the town. Kuvira and a few of the town's earthbenders hid behind a wall until they drove into the town. The metalbender reached out and yanked a couple of the machines from under the drivers.

The bandits were not expecting to find a master earthbender in the town so when they spotted the metalbender, they tried to focus their attacks on her first. The bruise from her last fight had healed, so Kuvira had no issue with ending the fight quickly.

* * *

The metalbender sat outside of her home. She was drawing again and she was using the comical scene before her as a reference. The town drunkard was trying to get some free food at the market stands and he was being denied. The seller, Kong, was scolding the drunkard. A large smile was on the metalbender's face as she made her marks on the paper.

"You know," Mei-lin smirked as she stopped by, "Ever since you came here two months ago, you have begun to open up to us. You smile more."

An eyebrow rose, "Should I go back to being emotionless and lonesome?"

Much to Kuvira's dislike, her hair was ruffled. The widow then sat down.

"You should have dinner with me tonight. I have too many fresh eggs for myself."

Kuvira nodded, "I can come over then."

Then Mei-lin kissed her cheek. It scared Kuvira for a bit as she was not expecting it.

"Sorry." The widow said, holding her hands up in her defense.

The metalbender looked appalled before she realized that she had dropped the sketchbook and markers to clinch her hands.

"No, I'm sorry for my reaction. I did not mean to scare you." Kuvira blushed, "It's just that I was not expecting it and no one has done that towards me in years."

_Just come clean. It will hurt less._

Kuvira pondered the idea of just being honest with the woman about who she truly was. It was not fair for the widow to have certain feelings and then somehow Kuvira was found out. But on the other hand, Kuvira treasured the woman's friendship. The metalbender found that she could be honest to a point of not revealing herself and they would talk.

She would make sure to tell the woman. When, Kuvira had not decided but she would.

* * *

The smell of food invaded Kuvira's nose as she stood at the door of Mei-lin's home. The metalbender was fixing her hair before she was escorted in. The dining table certainly looked like the widow cooked all day. Most of the townsfolk did not cook the amount of finer foods. Kuvira mentally cursed herself out. She began to felt suspect about why Mei-lin had cooked so much. Mei-lin must have completely fallen for Kai by now.

"Mei-lin, you did not have to cook all of this." Her voice was a bit nervous at the night's plans.

"Nonsense. You have been nothing but help since you have come to this town. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

Kuvira did not try to continue speaking about the subject. She was just going to enjoy the meal and then go home. They spoke of future plans Lady Bora had for the town and the issue of bandits. Then came the plum wine. One of the metalbender's eyebrows twitched at the thought of drinking the sweet wine. Kuvira had not had any since she left Zaofu the first time.

Twelve years she counted and after two glasses they were both laughing at jokes about Lady Bora. They had moved into another room and turned the radio on.

"When she first came," Mei-lin said in between her laughter, "She was afraid of the smaller farm animals. Most of the town could not believe that the Avatar picked someone from a city for a town like this. She screamed like she saw a wicked spirit come after her when she first saw a chicken-hog."

"Is she still afraid of the animals?"

"Yes but we do like the woman now. She has the biggest heart even if she wants to lay with all of the men in town."

The widow leaned in a bit to fix Kuvira's collar. The metalbender shifted uncomfortably at her sudden closeness.

"You do not like being touched, do you?" the woman asked, "Is it because of being abandoned as a child?"

Kuvira gently removed the woman's hand, "A bit, yes."

The metalbender looked away for a moment. Between blushing like a foolish child and wanting to just tell the woman who she was, Kuvira needed a breather. So she offered to get them both some more wine.

The subject of conversation changed. The subject of the sketchbook was brought up and Kuvira actually had it with her. She began to share the doodles and other drawings, carefully selecting which ones to show.

"Is there anything you can't do, Kai?" the widow asked.

Kuvira let out a long sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I cannot felt normal around anyone."

"Even here?"

The metalbender nodded. They found themselves too close again. Perhaps a third glass was not a good idea, Kuvira thought. The next thing she knew, she was returning a passionate kiss from the other woman. Her thoughts were only on the moment and the new feeling of what she was doing was only exciting her more. A voice in the back of her mind was screaming for her to stop. Kuvira was going to mess up her cover.

She quickly pulled away, finding at her own hands were at the shirt of the widow.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked a bit, "I can't do this. I have to go home. I'm sorry Mei-Lin."

The metalbender adjusted her shirt and hurried out of the house. She mentally berated herself as she walked back. What was she thinking?

* * *

The next day, Kuvira was helping a few farmers with getting water to their crops. Her mind would wander back and forth between the night before and the job at hand. Soon, several of the villagers shouted and screamed out. In the middle of town stood a hardened man in leather and fur armor and his large beast. He was calling out orders to the sniffing beast before it started running towards the farm. Most of the townsfolk questioned what kind of beast it was and while Kuvira had only read about them she certainly remembered what it was. Her eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet to flee from the shirshu.

Her running only made the beast excited to follow its prey. Kuvira tried to make obstacles to help her escape but it was of no use. The beast's pronged tongue struck her. The former dictator sighed in defeat.

"Avatar Korra paid me plenty to track you down. She said something about you wanting to ruin something of hers." The bounty hunter grinned as he jumped down, "I am going to be a rich man because of you, Great Uniter."

"She forgot to mention that she wanted me to ruin something of hers years ago."

"Sorry toots; money ranks higher promises in my opinion and you were living here comfortably. No promise for you, eh?"

He then lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her to the beast. He said nothing else as he led the beast through town.

The townsfolk gathered to watch. They were confused as to what was going on.

"Sir," Lady Bora called out as she hurried along, "What is the meaning of barging into my town and taking our precious Kai away?"

The bounty hunter ran his hand through his mangy beard as he studied her, "Oh, this ain't some precious man, lady. This is the Great Uniter. She's been hiding from sight for a few months but now I'm going to be rich."

Mutters and gasps went through the town. Lady Bora looked like she wanted to be sick. Kuvira could see a few confused faces to go along with the noises. She closed her eyes. Prison was not going to be sweet for her. She could already see that her small cell would get smaller and any light or good food would disappear. The guards would taunt her everyday and make sure that the remainder of her life would be miserable.

And the once face she wanted to see, she could not find. Kuvira could not turn her head to see Mei-lin's reaction.

"No." one man stepped out from the crowd, "You cannot have her. Even if she did lie about who she is, the Great Uniter has helped us become a better town in the last few months than anyone else has before."

"She helped fix our roof. Now the sands from the desert don't fill our home." Another spoke.

The bounty hunter stopped his beast as the townsfolk came closer. His free hand went to a radio and he called for help. The military of the State of Ping was close by. The few earthbenders in the village attempted to make the bounty hunter's escape difficult. Once the beast leaped onto the roofs of the homes, the attacks were stopped. They could not stop the bounty hunter from taking their esteemed guest.

* * *

The next day, Lady Bora with most of the town in her office wrote a long letter to the Governor. She had a few selective words for him and the Avatar. She requested that Kuvira should be released to their town and that they could fulfill the rest of her sentence with helping around town.

When she received a letter back, the Governor had stated that the Avatar simply snorted in laughter when they spoke. When the town decided to boycott the elections, the army showed up and stayed. The townsfolk gathered quietly when the Avatar showed up to calm them down. It was the first time since Korra began to fix the Earth Nations that a state close to Ba Sing Se had literally chased the Avatar out of town.

* * *

Kuvira was crammed into what seemed like a bird cage. It was made of a strange material so foreign to her. Then her hands and wrists were fasten together in front of her and connected to the cage with the same material. She stayed in the same position, crouched on her feet, throughout her new journey to wherever. She was missing the townsfolk.

The metalbender suspected they were heading towards Si Wong Desert. It grew hotter and she had made a special jail there when she was trying to unite the Earth Empire. She was correct.

The prison was just below the sands. Naturally it had been refurbished to someone else's standards because there was now a fence with barbed wire and signs warning of an electric shock if it was touched.

Two soldiers carried her down. She noticed that on their right arms was a patch. What it meant, she did not know because they were not there when the uniform was for Earth Empire soldiers.

After going down a few sets of stairs, a wooden door was unlocked and the soldiers tossed the cage in. It rolled, causing Kuvira to feel sick before someone in the cell stopped her.

"Kuvira?" the female's voice sounded surprised.

Kuvira turned her head to look, finding that the voice belonged to something she never thought to see in a jail.

Asami.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for the reviews and such. I am actually almost done with typing this story out. I probably have three more chapters to add to the four saved. Eighteen chapters total, I think this will come out to. **

**Anyways, enjoy! I know. I posted two chapters in a day again.  
**

* * *

Moments after being tossed in, Kuvira watched as the same soldiers came in to attach the cage to the ceiling with rope. They were silent in their work, greatly confusing the former dictator some more. After trying to resettle in the small cage, Kuvira managed to spin it around so she could look at the engineer.

"This is a strange place to meet." She finally said.

Asami snorted as she sat down against the wall. She was not bound to the walls or ceiling. Her clothes and hair was dirty. It was the first time Kuvira had ever seen the woman without makeup on.

"If you were someone else, I would agree. Sadly, this seems fitting." She sighed as she hugged her knees tighter, "But now that you're here, I'm beginning to feel that being in this prison was planned."

"I did ask for it to be built years ago."

Asami muttered under her breath, "Of course."

The two women swapped stories about how they were captured. It was an awkward moment between them but it passed the time. Asami mentioned that she must have been in the cell for at least two months. She kept mentioning that Korra would come to let her out but there was no sign of the Avatar.

"I keep telling the buffoons outside the door that I should not be in here. They have a knack for ignoring my pleading."

Kuvira listened to the other woman's enraged stories of the place but she also was testing the material she was currently attached to.

"What is this stuff?" she finally asked.

"It's called plastic. One of my workers in Republic City managed to create it and it is cheaper to manufacture than platinum."

"It's not earth then?"

"I have yet to meet an earthbender who could bend it. If you were a firebender…"

Kuvira looked around at the walls around them. Perhaps she could bend the rock and slam it against the cage? She asked the engineer.

"You would probably crush yourself," Asami said after inspecting it, "This brand is rather durable and can take a pounding."

"And these?" Kuvira brought Asami's attention to the bindings.

"I could cut them but I don't have a tool on me."

The metalbender rested her head on the cage. This was going to be the longest day of her life.

* * *

The next week was full of silence. Kuvira could tell that the other woman still held her father's death against her. She tried to apologize again but it fell on uninterested ears. Asami did not want to talk to her other than what they had before. She would pace around her side of the cell with her arms crossed. Occasionally, the guards would open the door and place a few gallons of water before closing the door behind them. Even rarer, the guards would open the cage and guide the bounded metalbender out of the cell so she could do her business. It was always under careful watch by the male guards of course.

"What is the meaning of that patch on their right sleeves?" Kuvira finally asked.

Asami stopped talking to herself for a moment, "The patch means which state they belong to. The two that brought you in here a week ago were from the State of Ping. The idiots outside our door belong to Sheng."

"That's all?

Asami nodded.

They both stopped their conversation for a moment after the sound of a slamming door was heard and the guards started to stutter to whoever was outside. It was a hoarse female voice. Neither of them understood what was being talked about but they quickly found out who it was after the wooden door was opened. Korra was standing in the doorway with an angry look on her face. A green robe of the head ministry was worn over her normal Water Tribe garb. Her blue eyes lingered on the former dictator for a bit before she smirked.

"You caused a riot in that town you stayed in, 'Kai.' I had to remind them why you were in jail in the first place."

Kuvira glared back, "Good. I was happy there. Now I'm in this bird cage. Shall I sing you a tune?"

"There's no need. I only came to make sure you were really here and you will be staying here until I decide what I want to do with you."

"Well I am quite stuck. It's rather tight in here and my old knees cannot stay like this." The metalbender's brow gathered in the middle.

"You should have stayed in the United Republic then. You won't get any sympathy from me." The Avatar shot back.

There was a moment between the two. They glared at each other, daring the other to look away. Kuvira knew for sure that this project of the Avatar's had ruined who she thought Korra was. Asami was a bit fearful that one of them would attack the other. She was sure that Kuvira could manage to break the cage if she wanted to.

Kuvria's features softened first, "I'm sorry you have fallen into the trap that the Earth Kingdom has always been."

Korra gave her a puzzled look as she crossed her arms, "Trap? What are you talking about? I'm on the verge of creating the greatest government this land has ever looked upon."

"Oh how the great fall so hard." The metalbender baited, "Nice glasses by the way. Are they new?"

"They are better than that haircut you have."

Asami sighed again. This was becoming childish.

"Korra, can we just leave?"

Korra then turned to close the door behind her. She looked up at Asami this time and walked over to hug her. Asami became flustered when Korra ran her hands through her dark hair.

"Have they been treating you alright? I only just heard that you were here." She said after kissing Asami.

"It's been two strange months of pacing and thinking out loud," Asami chuckled, "But I am alright. What took you so long?"

"I'm glad that you are safe. I was worried when I was told that your plane had been shot down."

Kuvira knew when a liar was in the room. She did not need someone like Aiwei to tell her the obvious. The Avatar was full herself if she thought she could throw the metalbender off with one like that. Asami must have been too emotional to think about what the Avatar was saying.

Korra skipped over answering the question before turning back to Kuvira. "Just forget the promise I asked you years ago, Kuvira. You won't be leaving here anytime soon and the Election Day is a few months away."

Kuvira closed her eyes for a moment, "I made that promise and I will not waste it. I warned you two times to not ask me to keep that promise. I attend to complete it now."

"You're not leaving here."

Kuvira opened her eyes and smirked, "This was originally my prison. I will get out of here and I will make you realize that you have fallen just as hard as I did. Unlike you, I have nothing to lose. I have already lost it."

"You would die to teach me a lesson?"

"Yes, because after all the time out of that jail in the United Republic, I've realized that I have been wasting away an opportunity in life. I have done more to help others the past few months than I ever did in jail and I was happy. I had a form of family in that town. Even hiding with putting 'Kuvira' away, I was happy to work hard towards something people were proud of again. Now you, the one person that tried to give me reasons to not to give up, are putting me away again. You might as well hang me right now."

"It's tempting." Korra smirked, "It would free up this prison some. Perhaps I can even convert it into a tomb for the Great Uniter."

Kuvira took a moment to catch her breath, "I will keep my promise and make sure that you sit in a cell across from me so we can rot away together in misery. I know a dictator when I see one, Korra. You may not be where I was but you are well on your way. You will sit in your cell, probably bounded and tied worse than I am now. Only your thoughts will keep you company because someone will be there to make sure you do not go into the Spirit World. They might feed you on the day of your punishment. Your Avatar title won't save you from the gallows because that's where you will be taken. It barely saved me from them."

Korra's face softened, almost like she was fearful for a moment, as Kuvira continued, "People will spit on you and call you the worst of names. Korra the failed Avatar. The Avatar whom betrayed the people. Then the executioner will say something."

"Stop." Korra nearly shouted, "You don't have to recall your execution day. I was there."

"I think I do because you still do not realize where you are in becoming a dictator. Korra, you have always been suspect to fear. What are you going to do when you are home alone and there is no one to help you because you pushed them away?"

Anger flashed over the Avatar's face, "I'm done. If you are going to continue to lecture me then I have nothing else to say to you."

Korra gave Asami another kiss before stepping back and pushing the woman towards the wall. Earthen cuffs grabbed her wrists

"Korra." Her voice spoke, filled with pain, "What are you doing?"

The Avatar stopped in the doorway, "Keeping you here since you seem to be on her side. It would be for the best."

"What?! I'm not on her side. They, your soldiers, put her in here with me."

Korra held up three bobby pins. Asami recognized them as they were in her hair before. The guards never searched for them.

"I'll be taking these. I know you can break out of anything with them."

The Avatar looked into the cell for the last time. Her hardened look softened into regret. She closed her eyes and said farewell to Asami. The lock twisted and clicked, signifying that it was locked again. When the cuffs went back into the wall, the engineer kicked their clay pot of water, knocking it over. She then fell to the ground and covered her face.

Kuvira felt guilty for some reason. She figured that it probably was because she had betrayed Bataar in the same fashion; choosing the nation (or power) over her love of family.

"I know it does not mean much coming from me, but she'll come to regret her actions." Kuvira said softly, "She just doesn't realize that she only hurt herself too. It will consume her."

"Don't you dare try to lecture me! You have done nothing but hurt me too." Asami wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "I am so tired of being betrayed."

Kuvira tugged at her bound hands. She was going to break these things even if they took her hands with them. After five minutes of trying, she stopped. It really did hurt to tug at them.


	12. Chapter 12

Another week passed without the two prisoners speaking to each other. She did not know what Asami was thinking but the hurt of being betrayed was cleared written on her face. Her state was beginning to bother Kuvira.

"I normally don't do this, but I want to help you." The metalbender looked over at the other woman, "I did not realize that she had become someone completely different."

"What did you both mean about a promise?"

Kuvira breathed in, "She asked me that if she were on the verge of becoming something scary that I would come after her and stop her from making the same mistakes I did. I laughed because I thought it was silly at the time, but now? I see that she was being serious and was fearful. How she changed, I don't know. You probably saw it, right?"

_Korra stormed into their bedroom and fell backwards onto their bed. She was furious and was yelling incoherently. When Asami managed to make sense of what the Avatar was talking about, she found out that King Wu told the intern government that he was surrendering his place as the Head Minister. Korra pleaded for him to wait as his announcement was too early and she was already busy with overlooking the rebuilding of roads, homes and the railroad lines that would connect the states further._

"_He just took his things and left me with all of the work. I know the advisors are here to help but I can't manage it all by myself! This is supposed to be a team effort. He asked me for help years ago at Varrick's wedding." Korra threw her arms up in anger._

_Asami kissed her brow, "Let me help. I can spare a few people from the company and take charge of the roads and homes."_

"_No, I don't want to seem like I'm favoring my girlfriend's company. What kind of fairness will that look like?"_

"_Like you are making the best of a horrible situation. I'll call the Republic City office tomorrow and-"_

"_No. I'll manage. Thank you though." Korra smiled._

_She rolled to her stomach and moved across the bed to kiss the other woman. Korra could not ask for a better partner and she made sure Asami knew that too._

_Then Ba Sing Se failed its inspections later in the year. Korra had nearly beheaded the governor with her words for not helping the lower ring. The Grand Secretariat of the Earth Kingdom had dropped under a table to hide from the sudden outburst. The Avatar later apologized for scaring him._

_The next year, Korra visited the Island of Kyoshi. While they were not failing their inspections, they had refused to join. Omashu was on the verge of doing the same until the rumors passed through that Korra removed the Governor of Kyoshi too. _

_Asami began to see that Korra did not come home often. The two following years seemed to get worse. Korra was always away from Ba Sing Se and did not call or write as often as she said she would._

Asami moved closer to the cage, "I did but I always thought it was because she was stressed out. She has been living and breathing work for the past three years. She threw her father out of our office at home! I could not believe it."

"She mentioned that on her last visit." Kuvira spoke softly, "That's when she begged for me to make that promise."

The engineer shook her head, "I never thought that she would go this far."

"The Earth Kingdom has always been like that to its leaders. We're too diverse to be united peacefully and under one ideal. I found that the closer I was to Ba Sing Se, the better I was received. That was because of the fall of the monarchy. They knew what life was like under the Earth Queen and the chances I gave them were more than they thought they could have. But then you go to a city like Omashu. They still want their monarch and they want to have more power over what they can do away from the rest of the nation."

Asami looked up into the cage, listening intently.

"The further away I got from Ba Sing Se, the more I had to force people to commit. I do not regret trying to reunite the Earth Kingdom. I was merely doing what I thought was right but I fell into the same trap. What I saw moments ago was not Korra. That was another person whom had fallen into the pits of this land. We're not the only ones. All we can do now is remind her of what she is becoming and hope she is not in the mood to fight when we do confront her."

Asami wiped her face before speaking softly, "I will never forgive you for killing my father but I want to help you get to Korra. I want Korra back. Her old self came out when she was home after Zaofu for a short while. I thought she would have stayed until we had a fight."

"Right. We need to get me out of this then."

The engineer stood to study the plastic ties. She then looked around the room before settling on the clay pot. She hurried over to the door to listen for signs of the guards. When the other room was silent, she took the clay pot and broke it. Taking the sharpest piece she could find, Asami returned to the cage.

"Hold still." She said before trying to saw the plastic ties, "It's not sharp enough."

"Give it here." Kuvira flexed her fingers before pressing them on the clay shard, "Pull it through my fingers. I can make it sharper but I can't move my hands."

Asami was more than willing to oblige. She passed the shard between Kuvira's fingers.

"Is it true that you could have unlocked that door's lock with a pin?"

Asami nodded.

"Then why didn't you?"

Asami stretched her arms, "First, I did not know where I was. All I knew was that it was hot and dusty in here. It would have done me no good to break out and then not know where to go. Then came the subject of finding supplies."

Kuvira nodded as Asami wedged the shard between the ties again. Asami looked away before pulling the shard towards her. The former dictator copied her, looking away. The force of pulling through the ties caused Asami to fall backwards, but Kuvira's hands were free from the cage bars.

"Cut the rope. I remember how they locked this thing." Kuvira said.

"I know how they work. I designed them for bird owners. They, uh, never sold and the army wanted them. They never told me why but I understand what they are using them for now." Asami said as she climbed the cage, "I just need to cut this rope that is binding all of the bars together."

The cage shifted and swung slightly as she tried to cut the rope. The clay shard did not have the strength to finish the job. So Kuvira reached out for the stone walls and made a better knife from the rock. Soon they both were recovering from crashing onto the floor. Asami held her hand up and flat to Kuvira. She received a strange look from the metalbender before Asami took Kuvira's hand and showed her what a high-five was. The metalbender shook her head.

"I don't like being touched."

Asami quickly held her hands up as the metalbender forced her hand away, "Sorry. I was just explaining what it was. I'll make sure to ask next time."

After a few stretches, Kuvira put her ear to the door. The guards were coming back and they were chatting about something. The metalbender tested the earth around the door before signaling Asami to stand behind her. She then began to separate the wall. In one swift move, the entire wall shot forward, crushing anything or anyone in its path. Asami cringed.

"Did you really have to crush them?"

"It was necessary. We do not have the time to be pleasant with them." The metalbender said before clearing a path to the stairway, "Follow me and try not to get hurt."

The engineer snorted.

As they hurried up the stairs, they were met by resistance. Five soldiers began to tear up the stairs. The stone walls behind the two women slammed shut. Asami mistakenly bumped into Kuvira to avoid being crushed. The metalbender staggered forward, catching herself before falling in to the newly made pit below. She then created a wall between them and the soldiers before busting out a part of the wall to her left.

"Come on. We're improvising."

When they finally surfaced, they met more resistance. They stood back to back and began to count the numbers of the soldiers. In the distance, the engineer spotted something under a tarp. She smiled.

"Kuvira, if you can get me into that mech suit, I will be able to help a bit more." Asami nodded in the direction of the weapon.

The former dictator wiped the sweat away from her forehead, "Alright."

"Give up, Kuvira." The highest ranking sergeant said, "We out number you and your non-bender friend."

Kuvira knew there was always one flaw to this prison. Most of it was underground and because it was a desert, it could easily be buried.

"Asami, just start running towards that suit." She tiled her head slightly towards the woman.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"I'm destroying this place." Kuvira said before slamming a hand onto the rocky ground.

Soon parts of the stone began to crumble. Asami ran through the soldiers as fast as she could as the ground began to give away. Sand began to pull those who reacted slower down into the hole. The old prison was buried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Kuvira stood above the newly made pit. Arms, legs and sometimes a head would move to imply that someone was still alive but was trapped in the sand. The former dictator patted herself down with a small smile on her face.

"Help us out." One of the soldiers shouted.

"Provide myself and my friend a way out of the desert and I shall spare you all, unless the idea of dying under the burning sun humors you."

Moments later, the soldiers were packing an airship for the two prisoners. After looking throughout the airship, Asami was not happy with the idea of flying above the desert in an old Cabbage Industries' airship. Memories of the last time were not good.

"Anything else we need before we fly to Ba Sing Se?" she asked as Kuvira met her at the helm.

The metalbender crossed her arms as she looked at the maps in the room. There was a copy of a newspaper. Inside the newspaper was an old letter from one of the soldiers' wife about taking leave for a few nights in some dive bar in the newer neighborhoods of Republic City. Kuvira read it before turning to a specific page. She smiled.

"Yes. Are you up for a blackmailing job that could possibly turn into a kidnapping?"

She held up the page for the engineer. Asami skimmed it before questioning the metalbender's idea. Kuvira quickly explained her plan.

* * *

On the outskirts of Republic City, the citizens were enjoying a night of dancing and music. On stage was a short man in a black tuxedo. The man's hair was slicked back and his voice was charming enough to keep people's attention until the main attraction showed up. Formerly known as the King of the Earth Kingdom, Wu was entertaining the crowd.

After his last song, he bowed and flirted with the crowd before someone had to grab him off of the stage. He was left alone in his make-up room. Wu continued his self-centered antics with the mirror before two figures appeared. He turned to shout but was muffled before he could alert anyone. Then came the hit that knocked him out.

When he woke, Kuvira's face was inches away. Her sudden appearance scared him. He began to shout again before something was stuffed in his sock. After promising to not scream, Kuvira took the gag out.

"You cut your gorgeous hair!" was what Wu told her immediately, "Now it's all combed out, styled and short."

"I'm not here to talk about my hair." Kuvira grabbed his collar, "I'm here to force you to return to the Earth Nations and finish the job you set out to do."

"No can do, sweet cheeks," he grinned proudly, "I am on the edge of greatness. My music career is finally taking off. Of course, I had to pay for those voice lessons and Avatar Korra keeps using my private funds."

Asami pushed Kuvira to the side before kicking the chair that Wu was tied to over. The metalbender expressed her dislike for being pushed away but was ignored. Asami pressed her foot into the man's neck.

"If you don't reconsider, I will personally end your career here. You left the Avatar in a wrecked state of mind after you abandoned her. If there is a chance that she might step down and return to her normally kind and caring self because you show interest in finishing the job again then you better consider it."

Wu gagged before Asami let up, "Alright. Don't break the precious voice."

Kuvira helped with lifting Wu back up. They would have to leave the city tonight if they wanted to avoid the police catching word. Asami worried that if the Earth Nations had the armed planes, then the United Republic might have them too. Varrick is certainly known for sharing and selling as much as possible.

* * *

When she stepped into the house, she expected to find someone who was excited to see her. There was no one. Korra searched the entire house for any signs of the children but then she remembered that she had asked the caretaker to take the children back to Republic City. They left in the morning before she headed to the palace for a meeting. Mako promised to call and let her know when they arrived safely at his appartment.

Dragging her feet up the stairs, Korra headed to her office. She pulled out her desk chair and immediately leaned over. She was sitting in the deafening silence. When she looked up again, she spotted a photo of her, Asami and the kids. They were all smiling, even Hridya who was two at the time. The Avatar grabbed the photo and brought it closer to her. A smile began to form but as quickly as it came, it went away even faster.

She was alone again and this time it was completely her fault.

When she thought she heard someone come in, Korra got up and hurried out of the office.

"Asami?" she called out and stopped at the door.

There was no one there.

Frustrated, she returned to her office and unbuttoned her outer green robe. Her finger's snapped and the radio turned on. They were still talking about the disappearance of Asami after she left Ba Sing Se. Although she had been bothered, Korra explained that she had someone looking for the crash site. It was a small lie. Someone found it and the pilot but Korra was not stupid enough to announce that she had locked someone up without a reason. Especially that someone being the one person she had been living with for almost a decade.

She fought off questions about why she was not out looking herself. They were not the best of answers but it gave her time to figure out what she should do next.

"_This is a special report. Breaking News: Jazz Singer Wu, formerly the King of the Earth Kingdom has been reported to be kidnapped. No explanation has been said as to motives or who the culprits are."_

Korra turned it off. She did not care about what happened to that sleazy scumbag anyways and truthfully, unless she received a call from Republic City, it was none of her business.

Then the phone did ring.

"Head Minster Korra," she answered impatiently, finding out that it was Gun from the palace, "I heard it. I'm not doing anything about Wu unless I am asked directly from Republic City. The Earth Nations have better things to do than deal with a king that abandons them."

"_The representatives want to have a meeting over it. Can you come officiate it?"_ Gun asked. There was a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Korra looked up at the clock. It read nearly six o'clock in the afternoon, which meant she was not sleeping for the third night in a row.

"I will be there shortly," she yawned, "Have some tea made. It's going to be a long night again."

"_Of course, Head Minister."_

Korra hung up and sighed. What she really needed was a bottle of something strong to drink and maybe an actual night of sleep. She forced herself to get up and grab the outer robe.

As she left the room, she thought she saw someone in the dark hall. She actually thought she saw 'her' for a moment. It left her confused and frightful. Korra had not seen the hallucination since Kuvira was taking Zaofu. Feeling her hands twitch, she backpedaled only to find that a light was just hitting the hanging mirror and that she scared herself with her reflection.

_You have always been suspect to fear. What are you going to do when you are home alone and there is no one to help you because you pushed them away?_

Korra turned around again. This time fire was lit in the palms of her hands. When there was no sign of anything, she let the fires go out.

"I cannot afford to be going crazy. Settle down, Korra. It's a big house for one person." She told herself.

Something loud from outside caused the Avatar to bolt down the stairs and exit her home. When she shut the door, she found that a Satomobile was outside waiting to take her to the meeting. The car horn had scared her.

Even as she sat throughout the meeting, Korra felt alone. She was not as focused on the topic of whether or not the Earth Nations would help the United Republic find the former king. It was not until Gun had tapped her shoulder with a long stick that she refocused on the meeting.

"Head Minister?" the representative from Ba Sing Se looked concerned, "Are you alright, Avatar Korra? Shall we take a break?"

"No, please continue." She spoke softly.

"Of course. As I was asking; should we offer aid in helping the United Republic with finding the king?"

Korra shook her head, "He does not consider himself as the ruler. I'm not going to waste the Earth Nations' combined dwindling funds to find a fool. But let's vote over it like we should be doing."

She walked home from the palace, staggering slightly from lack of sleep. The sun was just barely overhead, reflecting the colors of the morning sky.

As she reentered the house, she just dropped the green robe and sat on the stairs to the second floor. She leaned forward on her knees, using her arm to prop her head. Her eyes closed for a moment. Just a moment of rest here and then she could make it to her office or even the bedroom. Then someone knocked on the door. She forced herself up. At the door was a courier. His green uniform looked dusty from traveling.

"Head Minister," the man saluted, "I have a message from Si Wong. They said to inform you that Kuvira and Ms. Sato have escaped."

Korra was leaning on the doorway when he spoke. She let out a yawn.

"Thank you. I will take care of it." She mumbled before controlling her fall to the ground, "Just tell them to let me handle it. It'll go on my list of things to do."

"Ma'am?" the courier stepped inside, "Do you need help?"

"No," she mumbled again, "Just leave me here. Too tired to move."

The courier scratched his head before picking her up, "Where's your bedroom, ma'am?"

"Second floor through a dark hall on the left."

The courier carried her up the stairs. He eventually found the room her directions took them towards. It was the office. The courier then went in the other direction, finally finding a bedroom. He made sure to set her down gently before leaving a note containing his message. He then let out a long sigh and shook his head. He had quite the story to tell his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Kuvira sprawled out in a chair. She was mentally trying to block Wu's nonsense. Even if he claimed to have taken voice lessons, his music sense was horrid. The metalbender rubbed her temple as a headache was forming.

"Alright Wu," She finally spoke up, "If you continue singing, I am just going to toss you out of this airship."

Wu straightened his stance and readjusted his jacket. Then he sat down in the back with a pout on his face. Kuvira was not glad to see that he had not changed.

"Kuvira," Asami suddenly called out, "I think we are about to have company."

The metalbender rushed up to stop behind Asami. There were two airplanes from Ba Sing Se flying besides them which meant that Korra was getting paranoid if this flying unit was still flying over another state.

They watched as the lead pilot shook his wings and pointed to his radio. Asami clicked on the radio and held it up.

'_By authority of Head Minister Korra, land the stolen airship or risk being shot down.'_

"Oh, let me answer." Wu jumped up.

"No!" both women shouted at once. Wu sat back down.

"Tell Korra that she's lost her mind and that we are coming for her." Kuvira stole the radio from the other woman, much to Asami's dislike.

The pilot shook his wings again before pulling away. Kuvira rushed to get on top of the airship. Asami warned about the new weapons in the airplanes and that they could cause the airship to explode from the gasses keeping the flying machine in the air.

Just as the hatch opened, small objects began to hit around the metalbender. Kuvira finally left the hatch and ran towards the bow of the airship. The two airplanes had already made their first pass and were coming around again for the second. The fronts of both airplanes lit up, peppering the airship with more holes. Kuvira dove to avoid being hit and went back to her feet to reach out at the trailing airplane. She watched as the airplane staggered in the air and then Kuvira ripped it apart. The pilot fell out and was scrambling to open his parachute. He fell into a cloud before Kuvira could know of his fate.

The airship soon began to smoke, leaving a thick dark trail behind it. The metalbender ran to the hatch and leaped into the hole. She knew that she had to find the other two and get them out before the airship exploded. She was met halfway by Asami and a panicking Wu.

"I hate parachutes." Asami muttered before strapping Wu in one and pushing him out of a door.

She jumped and then Kuvira jumped. They both could hear Wu screaming the entire way down.

"Wuuuuu down!" he shouted as he collided with the ground.

The former king stayed on the ground, helplessly flailing about under the parachute. He began crying for help as the two women gathered their own parachutes.

"Now how are we going to get to Ba Sing Se?" Kuvira asked.

"I managed to grab a map. We at least have a lay of the land before us." Asami's statement was followed by the crashing of the airship, "And if we can save some of the metal, we can probably make something to get us out of here."

"You mean me, unless you have tools as well?" Kuvira gave the engineer a look of disbelief.

"I do not have any, so yes; you will have to be forming the pieces for us. I will tell you what to do with them."

"While you two argue about what we will do to save us, may I remind you all that I have no sense in technology and cannot help with building anything." Wu spoke as he finally figured out the white cloth over him, "Also, can you of you get me out of this before I blow away?"

A stone spike shot up behind the small man, holding the parachute in place.

"Now, what do you have in mind Ms. Sato?" Kuvira asked.

* * *

Asami pulled hard on the crank. The cord from their parachutes followed as the improvised motor sprang to life. The engineer stood up and wiped her brow. With what fuel they managed to find, it gave them hope that the engine was working. They just needed more of it.

Until then, they were going to have to move the machine using pedals.

"Aww, my royal legs are not meant for this kind of work."

Asami slapped the back of Wu's head, "Just help and stop complaining unless you want angry soldiers finding us."

They took turns, two pedaling at a time with one resting. All they needed was to get to a town to find gas. The green lands began to turn brown as they got closer to the large city, yet no town. Kuvira was getting impatient with the former king and she was beginning to regret kidnapping him.

"I have two ladies," Wu was singing, "Two ladies have me. We are peddling, oh peddling to Ba Sing Se. Oh yes, we are peddling to go save the day. Hey!"

Kuvira was not peddling at the time. She was trying to sleep but the man's singing was just becoming a pain.

"Down with the wickedly beautiful Avatar."

"Enough." Kuvira growled, "Switch me, jazz singer. Maybe if you fall asleep we'll have peace."

"Don't have to ask me twice."

A day into continuing their trip, the machine fell apart. Asami and Kuvira argued about what when wrong. In her hands, Kuvira unconsciously played with the White Lotus tile. She was not happy about listening to a non-bender complain about her bending even when the bender herself is not an engineer.

"We are not going to get there with this junk." Kuvira growled, "We are almost there and we would get there faster if you would let me move the earth below us. Trust me Asami, I want to get there too."

"What happens when you tire? Wu and I cannot bend earth. At least with this machine, we can keep moving."

Wu put on a cheesy smile, fixed his great hair and strutted up to the arguing women.

"May I add something?"

Two sets of angry green eyes shifted to him.

"I love your machine Asami, but if we can get to Ba Sing Se soon by Kuvira's way then I, I mean us, would not have to worry about an army chasing us. You guys get Avatar Korra and I get a position I still don't want. It's win-win."

Asami looked back at Kuvira, "Fine. Move the earth, oh Great Uniter."

So Kuvira did.

* * *

The three of them sneaked into the city through an underground tunnel before reaching the old catacombs of Ba Sing Se. From there, it was a guess as to where they would go next. Kuvira led the way, changing paths if she thought she needed to. It felt like days that they travelled in the dark. Only the crystals gave them light.

"Kuvira, take us back to the surface." Asami said, her voice echoing through the tunnel.

The metalbender nodded and broke through the earth. They were in the center ring and Asami took the lead towards the home shared with the Avatar. The women often had to toss Wu over hedges as he was unwilling to get dirty. When they stopped in the backyard of the Sato home, Asami looked for signs of Korra being home. The office light was off. She could make a good guess that Korra was at the palace.

So they broke in.

"I need to find my glove." She said as she stormed in and ran up the stairs, "You two can wash up if you want."

Wu took that time to find the washroom. He wanted to look good when they broke into the palace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grand Secretariat Gun was walking the halls at night. Most of the representatives had gone home and he was just doing his last walk around. The vases were still upright, the floors were cleaned and one of the sentinels was being shocked in the corner. The older man stopped in his tracks and threw his arms up. He saw the three figures coming running towards him.

"Don't hurt me." He screeched.

"Gun, is Korra still around?"

"Miss Sato? You are alive?" the man let out a breath of relief, "Thank the spirits. I feared the worst."

"Is she still around?" Asami asked again.

"Yes actually. She is in her office. The Head Minister seems a bit stressed recently and she has a bit of a cold. A nasty bug has been going around."

Kuvira spoke, "We're here to end her stress at least."

The man glanced at each of them. He was confused as to why Asami, Kuvira and Wu were running around in the palace at night.

"Why don't I just bring you to her office? That way we can avoid shocking the soldiers that are standing guard."

As they walked, Kuvira noticed the difference in the place. Anything that was related to the Monarchy was now gone. The palace had gone from a private building to being more open to those who wanted to come in during working hours.

"Alright Wu, when we walk in, you have to say the following statement." Kuvira spoke up after some time.

"Wait, why?"

"Because if you say anything wrong, she may just decide to fight us." Asami added.

"So, we will walk, no, barge in." Kuvira began to walk through what the man needed to do, "Before she speaks, you must project your voice confidently and forcefully."

Gun looked at each of them again. Perhaps it was time to retire. King Wu was getting addressing advice from the Great Uniter.

"Avatar Korra," Kuvira continued, "I am removing you from the position of Head Minister."

She looked at Gun for confirmation of the Avatar's new title. The man nodded.

"I am removing you from the position of Head Minister for failing to provide adequate guidance to the Earth Nations. Your interference of maintaining professional leaders had caused the Earth Nations to suffer from growing into their new government. Can you remember that?"

Wu repeated the statement before Kuvira stopped to get into his face. He jumped back and seemed to shrink at Kuvira's demanding words.

"Do it again. You are not forceful with your words. She will eat you alive if you say it like that."

"I'm not sure if I can act all mean. I am a nice fella after all. I had Korra do all of the mean work when something needed done."

Kuvira sighed as she came closer, "You cannot be nice when removing someone from a job like this."

"We will be right beside you." Asami spoke with a softer tone.

"And here we are." Gun added, "I will, uh, clear the building. Good luck."

Wu glanced at the two women. He repeated the statement again and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had dealt with Korra before when she was angry. It was the day he was leaving the city but it counted.

"Alright. Let's do this." He said before suddenly frowning, "Okay, I am not ready. Korra may be pretty but she has this mean side to her."

The women sighed. Kuvira marched up to the door and kicked it in before pulling Wu into the door.

The room was lit by a lamp. It was a large office with old books, probably from the Monarchy. Behind the desk, they could see the glaring look of the Avatar. She was sitting down, staring at them for a moment like she was waiting for them to speak first. Wu collected himself and spoke.

"Minister Korra, I am removing you from the position of Head Minister for failing to provide, uh, adequate guidance to the Earth Nations. Your interference of maintaining professional leaders has caused the Earth Nations to suffer from growing into their new government."

The Avatar did not seem imitated by the man's obviously scripted speech. She took her glasses off and laughed. She moved to the front of her desk and leaned against it. The Avatar looked ill, like a cold and fever had been troubling her. Korra looked away, biting down on the end on her needed eye gear. She let out another laugh before looking at Kuvira and Asami.

"You think telling him what to say will get me to leave?" Korra then looked at Wu, "He is nothing but a coward and lacks the ability of being responsible. He barely is able to support himself on that music career. You are a fool to think that I will simply handover all of my hard work just for you to mess it all up."

"I would live more comfortably if you stopped taking my money." Wu muttered.

"It's the people's money left over from the Monarchy. You should stop sending money to that account." Korra then looked back at the other two, "So what are you going to do now?"

Kuvira and Asami looked at each other. Asami nodded before Kuvira spoke.

"If you refuse to resign, then we will take you out by force."

Korra nodded before rubbing her face. The Avatar watched as they got into fighting stances and she shook her head before sitting on the floor.

"Don't. I'm not going to fight you." She finally spoke, "I'm tired and honestly, a part of me is relieved that you both made Wu come here. I cannot do this anymore. I currently have a cold and since I've moved here, my eyesight has worsened. I just want to sleep. You were right, Kuvira. I do not like being alone and I only did it to myself. I do not want to fight. I have had enough fighting over power."

They all lingered in a deafening silence. Kuvira was glad that the end never came to a fight. She would not have underestimated Korra this time but the knowledge of the power that the Avatar had scared her a bit. The metalbender looked at the engineer. Asami looked slightly relieved yet still hurt about the prison. Korra's proof of a cold brought everyone back when she coughed.

Wu cleared his throat before calling out into the hall. Two soldiers came in to answer.

"Please escort the Avatar out of her office. She is to be arrested for unlawfully imprisoning Ms. Sato and using my personal King account." Wu spoke.

Korra soon added, "Suyin is in a prison here in the city too. We had a bit of a falling out some time ago."

Kuvira watched as the two soldiers walked over towards the desk. They helped the Avatar to her feet before pulling out platinum handcuffs. While she wanted Wu to take charge over the mess of the Earth Nations, she knew personally that throwing Korra into a jail cell would not help.

"Wait." She spoke up, "Nothing will be fixed if she is just arrested. It might not be my place, but as cruel as she might have been to a select few, throwing her in a cell will not help her."

All eyes were on the former dictator.

"Why?" Wu asked.

Kuvira breathed out slowly, "As someone who was once in her position, I can say that throwing her away for life will not help anyone. Yes, she imprisoned Asami and Suyin without a cause but perhaps if someone were to guide her back, the Avatar will be better at serving the world. What good would it be to have the Avatar in jail?"

She then looked at Asami, "But then again, I was not imprisoned for false charges. What do you think, Ms. Sato?"

Asami gave Kuvira a bit of a glare before shifting it towards Korra.

"I will not press charges." she responded, "I never intended to see her placed in a prison."

Wu nodded, "Fine, let her go. I suppose I can change accounts too."

After the handcuffs were taken off, Asami wasted no time leaving the room. She was going to pack hers and the children's belongings. Then she would move back to Republic City. She told the Avatar of her plans and if Korra truly wanted to be in their life again, then they would accept her back but now, she just needed to leave. The soldiers left the room, leaving Kuvira and Wu to deal with the Avatar.

"King Wu," The Avatar bowed, "Please allow me the chance to announce my removal to the Representatives. It would only be fair for the Earth Nations to know the dishonor I brought upon them."

Wu yawned, "Alright. I will have Gun call the representatives to a meeting tomorrow. You may speak then. For now, all of that travelling has worn my royal self out."

Kuvira watched as the man left the room. She sighed before sitting down on the floor. She made Korra join her and they sat in silence. The metalbender began running the days after being arrested in Republic City through her mind. She remembered the constant mental pain of everyone's opinions and how she was treated. Kuvira was glad that Korra would be spared the same embarrassment.

"What do I do now, Kuvira? I lost my respect. I don't know if I could face Kyo and Hridya again." Korra leaned back against the desk, "I do not know if I can even prepare myself to being the Avatar again."

The metalbender placed a hesitant hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"You helped me. It would only be fair if I returned the favor. I will help write you a speech for tomorrow and then we will figure something out."

Korra hugged her knees, "Even after I said that I would keep you in that cage?"

"You spared my life, twice. I owe you."

They sat in the dimmed lit room, not speaking. Kuvira reached behind her for a pen and paper. It was late at night and they needed a good speech.

_The Spirit World seemed darker then when she last entered years ago. The Avatar felt like she needed a break from Ba Sing Se after a recent meeting. Had it really been six years since she last came? Korra walked to a familiar location. Xai Bau's Grove was quiet as ever and a part of her was hoping to meet someone here for the sake of her own sanity. Even if it was Zaheer._

"_You look more like a wreck now than when you came to talk to me after the poisoning." The anarchist spoke softly._

_He saw the weariness on her spirit._

"_She warned me." Korra said clinching her hands. Her voice was unstable as she fought the urge to cry, "She warned me and I did not listen. She was right. All I want is power. I have been helping the Earth Nations for so long and I'm afraid of letting them manage themselves."_

_Zaheer smiled, "Now you understand what the Red Lotus was about. World leaders are power thirsty and do not know when to stop."_

_Korra nodded, kneading her forehead._

"_Avatar Korra, if you want my advice," Zaheer started again, "Then put an end to your own madness. Get out of Ba Sing Se before you are completely consumed by what power you have."_

_The Avatar shook her head, "I am already consumed by power. The question is: Do I want more of it?"_

"_Do you Korra?" the man's brow furrowed together. He looked ready to stand in a moment's notice._

_Korra lost all confidence and slumped forward. Her head hung low, "No."_

_The airbender relaxed. He did not have to add another to the Valley of Lost Souls._

* * *

**I had plenty of ideas for how Kuvira and Asami stopped Korra. Fighting was most of them and I almost had Korra add lightening or bloodbending to make her feel more lost but then that doesn't seem like the character we all know. I think her realizing her mistakes was the best choice for this chapter. I know, I was also looking forward to a wicked fighting scene between them but yeah... I didn't think it would actually come to it and went with that idea.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Kuvira stood off to the side in the refurbished throne room. Instead of the dais, the room had been deepened into a theater-like room. Desks lined each row, designated for the representatives. Before them all was a podium for the Head Minister. Each of the representatives were present, including the press, Suyin Bei Fong and Wu.

For the most part, confusion filled the room. The members of the Earth Nation government and the press spoke amongst themselves as to why this was called with such urgency and by King Wu.

Korra stepped up next to Kuvira behind the curtains. She let out a nervous breath of air before wiping her glasses for the umpteenth time. The written speech was read again even as the Avatar's hands shook. Kuvira laughed.

"Relax. You have spoken before crowds before."

"As the Avatar, yes; I have never done this as a coming out tyrant."

Kuvira shook her head, "You will be fine. Just read. How they react does not matter but at least sound like you mean it."

_It was two days after Chief Bei Fong and Suyin escorted her away from the newly opened spirit portal. Kuvira was locked in a makeshift prison cell. Her wristed were bounded before her and the Chief of Police sat outside the cell like she had been since Kuvira was locked up. They both sat in silence, minus the pain moans from Kuvira every time she tried to get comfortable. Her ribs were still suffering from the fight with the Avatar and while they were wrapped up, she was not given anything to help with the pain._

"_Afternoon, Bei Fong." A cheerful voice called._

_Lin snorted as the Avatar handed her a bowl of noodles. Korra then placed a second one in the makeshift cell of metal. Lin handed her the keys to Kuvira's handcuffs and the dictator was free to eat._

"_How are your ribs?" she asked._

"_Painful." The dictator responded coldly._

_Korra gave the woman a pouting look, "Look, I know it's a bit sudden but President Raiko is asking for some kind of speech or order to your army to return home. We're still meeting pockets of resistance in the city. It's hard to set up camps for the returning refugees if there is a chance they can be attacked. It doesn't even have to be long. You know; something to the point."_

"_You want me to declare that we were defeated and to apologize?"_

"_I want you to tell the rest of the world that this was a fight that needs to stop before it become worse. Stand behind your actions and admit that they were wrong. That's all. Then we all can move on from there."_

Her statement earned her a glare. Korra breathed out again before being introduced to the podium. The press immediately noticed her body language and began to take pictures of Korra looking down.

"Good afternoon," she started, nervously adjusting the microphone and her glasses, "As many of you have know, I started to aid the fallen Earth Empire recover from the loss of the Earth Queen and the removal of Intern President Kuvira nine years ago. The past three years, I have filled in as Head Minister in King Wu's place until the upcoming election take place. In those three years, I managed to overlook five states as their Governor as well. It was a daring act, but one that proved to be my folly."

Korra looked up at the audience, "Because of my actions and to the agreement by King Wu, I am being removed as Head Minister for actions that have dishonored the Earth Nations and myself."

The Avatar had to stop and look away for a moment as all of the cameras in the room went off at the same time. Gasps were heard from shock and some conversation started up. She soon continued.

"While we as a whole have better the Earth Nations, I greedily began to oversee harsher actions." Korra covered her mouth with her arm to stifle a cough. She apologized and continued, "My actions include imposing intimidating threats, control over flight within all of the Earth States and imprisonment of two people I considered dissenters."

More camera flashes went off. The press had struck a gold mine. The Avatar looked to her left at Wu.

"As of noon today, I relinquish my position of Head Minister and it will return the position to King Wu until the election is held five months from now. My position as Governor for the States of Ba Sing Se, Kyoshi, Teiji, Yang and Zaofu will be temporarily given back to those I wrongfully took from. I will leave this city directly after this meeting and return home to the Southern Water Tribe for an undisclosed amount of time. I apologize for my shameful actions and I can only hope to be forgiven in time. The Earth Nations deserved better from their Avatar."

Korra looked up at the cameras again. She stepped back and bowed before being escorted out. Kuvira watched as Wu took the woman's spot and began his own comments. Then the metalbender left.

"Avatar Korra." She shouted as she chased the woman and her escorts down.

The Tribeswoman stopped to let the metalbender catch up.

"Why home?"

Korra looked away for a moment, "I need to get away from the Earth Nations and the United Republic. I do not want to do anything that will include press or politicians. Think of it as a self-exile."

"Can you do a favor for me? There's someone who looks up to you on the Western Coast. I do not think she will care about your self-exile."

Korra gave it some thought before nodding.

"Well isn't that a fascinating speech." They turned to see Suyin coming towards them, "Whoever was your speech writer has done well, Korra."

"Who's saying that I did not write it?" Korra's stance grew a bit aggressive until Kuvira put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will catch up with you. Go before the press finds you." The metalbender said.

She waited until the Avatar was out of hearing distance before turning back to Suyin. She let out a sigh before putting on a sterner look.

"Su." She said with a slight grin.

Suyin blinked for a moment before realizing who was before her, "Kuvira? I heard rumors you were in the city but I was not expecting this."

"And 'this' would be?" one of Kuvira's eyebrows rose.

"You look-"

"Like I've been in prison for eleven years?"

"Well," Su paused to take in the grey hairs and wrinkles on the younger woman's face, "Yes. Actually you do."

They stood in an awkward silence. Kuvira was beginning to feel uneasy under the woman's obtrusive staring.

"I should go." She finally said, "I have a train to catch."

"You're not going to say anything?" the older woman asked. She sounded almost insulted that neither of them could speak to each other like they had in the past.

Kuvira stopped in her tracks, "What is there to say? I already apologized years ago and you made it clear back at my trial that you were happy to let me hang."

Suyin nodded and crossed her arms, "Well, if you ever manage to escape authorities and make it to Zaofu, stop by for tea."

"Tea?" Kuvira turned away to hide a smile, "I'll think about it. I should go."

They did not say goodbye as they walked away.

* * *

It was a long train ride to the certain village they were heading to. Kuvira sat in silence, slowly drinking a glass of plum wine. She longed for her sketchbook to keep her occupied but it was back in the State of Ping.

Something wet covered her shoulder and when she looked, it was because Korra had been sleeping for the entire train ride and was now drooling. Or was it coming from the Avatar's nose? Kuvira grunted with disapproval before pushing the sick woman to the other side of the seat. She would have to clean her jacket before presenting the Avatar to Suki.

The metalbender rested her head against the window. She knew that she had better get some sleep before the trained stopped. Hopefully the Avatar was feeling better before the train stopped.

"Why aren't you going home to your family? I'm sure they miss you." Kuvira asked as she carried a crate of food off of the train.

The train ride had taken a few days to reach the other coastline. Both of them had time to rest and catch up on sleep.

"I don't deserve them. I treated them all tastelessly for being away for too long." Korra responded, also carrying a crate.

"I don't think you give Ms. Sato enough credit. She wants to help you. That's why she came with me."

Korra looked down, "You know, I was supposed to speak with President Raiko about making same gender marriages legal. She wanted to have a wedding there. When I offered to make it legal in Ba Sing Se, Asami became angry about holding too much power over the people and their laws. I should have listened to her."

"The whole 'showing favoritism?'"

The Avatar nodded as they stopped before a house. It did not look different from the last time Kuvira saw it other than the cooler air from autumn. Suki's mother answered the door after the Avatar knocked. The woman was surprised to see them with food.

"I was told that someone special to a friend of mine lives here." Korra bowed her head and offered the crate.

The woman stood in the doorway, shocked beyond belief at the sight before her.

"Thank you Avatar," she finally spoke, "Please, come in. Suki will be excited."

The mother called her daughter's name. Fast foot stomps where heard until the girl came into the room.

"Avatar Korra!" the girl shouted.

Korra chuckled as she returned the hug she was getting. Kuvira set the other crate just inside of the door before standing outside and waiting.

"Can you teach me some firebending tricks? Oh, what is it like being a princess?"

The Avatar was left looking puzzled. She was a princess now? The girl continued to clarify and Korra laughed.

She watched from outside, seeing the father come to greet the Avatar. Kuvira honestly thought it was better that she was outside because having to be in the same room as someone she indirectly tortured brought back her guilt. Then she laughed at herself. The same feeling of self worth that the Avatar was suffering from now, Kuvira was still feeling. It was a strange reminder of where she came from since the prison riot.

The Avatar had come out of the home a half an hour later. Her blue and white belt brooch was missing as she had given it to the girl as a gift. Then Kuvira felt someone slam into her. Suki had rushed out to hug the metalbender.

"Thank you Kuvira." She said. Kuvira kneeled and returned the hug.

Without another word, they left the property. Korra had a boat to take home.

"Why did you bring me there?" the Avatar finally asked.

"Just doing our part to better the world." Kuvira grinned, "You used to say that like it was a catch phrase."

Then she flipped her White Lotus tile to the Avatar. Korra shook her head before handing it back and flashing hers.

"I already have one, even if its meaning is different from yours." Korra then laughed as she recalled all the times she did say the phrase, "I did say that a lot, didn't I?"

* * *

Weeks later and after a few chases out of towns by some of the police forces, Kuvira found herself in a small mining town. She counted the amount of money in her pouch before asking around for a certain family. The money she had made from working for Lady Bora became her repayment to a certain soldier's family. It was a bit more than what the soldier had on him, mostly because she had kicked him when he was down. Kuvira's presence left the family confused but she left before the soldier or the family could say anything.

Another week passed before she stood outside of her new hometown. While they had tried to free her, Kuvira was still nervous about coming back. She ran a hand through her hair as she watched everyone continue their daily work and errands. She could not delay on her return. The metalbender had to apologize to everyone and certainly talk with Mei-Lin. She gathered her courage and headed into town.

* * *

**For you Zulfi, I added the scene between Kuvira and Su. It was not in there originally because them meeting again was not planned, but you brought up a point that I overlooked. Kuvira and Su meeting was never a plan. Thanks.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Mako's and Bolin's jaws dropped as Asami retold what had happened. It would have almost been comical except for the reason behind it. They were all having dinner at a new place in the newer parts of the city. Mako's wife, Nika, shook her head as Opal crossed her arms in anger. Opal soon pushed the brothers' jaws back up and the firebender started to stutter in disbelief.

"She… had her Air Force shoot you down… and then she kept you locked in a cell for months?"

"Maybe I was right when I compared Korra to Kuvira all those years ago. Ow, don't slap me Mako!" Bolin covered his head with his arms.

The table sat in silence except for the children making jokes and laughing. They were all appalled at the concept of their friend losing herself like Korra did.

"Has she attempted to apologize yet?" Opal finally asked.

Asami shook her head, "I haven't heard anything. It's a pity too because Hridya does not quite understand and Kyo has been angry for years now. We just hope she comes back soon. I don't know if we can deal with her disappearing again."

They continued to converse but on a lighter topic. Everyone congratulated Mako and his wife after the news of expecting their first child. Bolin made a series of incoherent noises before hugging his brother and running around the table to hug his sister-in-law.

The engineer continued to listen to the cheerful conversation as her gaze drifted to the windows. It was good to be finally home in Republic City. After dealing with the press about the Avatar and Ba Sing Se wanting to keep an office for Future Industries, she did not want to be anywhere else.

"The moon is out tonight. I wonder where she is." She told herself. Her gaze lingered on it.

* * *

Her blue eyes lingered on the moon before she finished stuffing the leather bag. Korra had double checked what she needed and even made sure to pack another set of glasses just in case. She checked her knife and spear before tying them to the bag.

While she was welcomed home, the tension between her and her father did not lessen. They often ended up shouting at each other before one of them would leave. Deep down, she knew that her parents wanted to help her but she was in the habit of not accepting help.

She pulled the bag onto her back and left two letters. One was for her parents explaining where she was going and to do a favor for her. The other was addressed to Asami and the children with small gifts. A piece of meteorite for Kyo to begin metalbending with and a doll made in the Water Tribe was left for Hridya.

"Come on Naga. We have a long walk to make." She said stepping off onto the main square.

They were heading deep inland. Korra wanted to explore the South Pole.

* * *

Mei-lin was sweeping the stairs leading to her home when the town began to gather at town hall. There were cheers and laughter as Lady Bora was speaking. Curious as to what was going on, she set her broom down and meandered over. As she came closer, it became clearer as to why the town was gathering.

"And now Kai," Lady Bora boasted loudly with a smile, "I mean Kuvira, has returned. I will have to write the Governor and make sure we can keep you here! The States have more power over laws and what happens within their borders so you should not have to worry about the United Republic."

"I will be happy with whichever decision is made," Kuvira bowed her head, "But I do hope I am forgiven and that I will have the chance to prove myself again."

"We need someone to fight off bandits!" one farmer shouted, "They keep coming around."

"Sheriff! We need a sheriff!" someone screeched.

"That is perfect!" Lady Borra shouted with excitement, "How does Sheriff Kuvira sound?"

Kuvira raised a brow in confusion, "Like part of a police force?"

"This area's law enforcement, yes. You will be in charge of rounding up the bandits and making sure they are jailed properly within the laws of Ping." Lady Bora clapped her hands together, "Weren't you once a captain of Zaofu's guard?"

The metalbender nodded.

"Swell." The plump woman said, "We have a sheriff!"

"Wait," Kuvira started.

Her voice was washed out by the sound of cheering. Kuvira pinched her nose as she was never going to get a chance to decline, even if she was a bit glad that they considered who she was before being the Great Uniter.

"Hold on one moment!" Kuvira shouted after cupping her hands around her mouth.

She finally caught everyone's attention.

"I appreciate the offer of becoming Sheriff for this town and the surrounding land but I do not deserve this kind of recognition. What will the rest of the world think?"

Lady Bora put a hand on the metalbenders shoulder. Kuvira flinched a bit but the grip held.

"Kuvira dear," the woman spoke in a manner she had never heard before, "I was never a supporter of you after the Earth Queen fell. I did not think a woman at the young age of twenty-five could properly unite the Earth Kingdom, yet you did. Sure, you made a fool of this nation when the truth came out about the camps and some ridiculous weapon machine. Then you came here and even under a false name and disguise, you helped us without asking for anything. We were more than shocked to realize who you were after seeing you as Kai for two months but most of us can brush that away like trying to hide a grey hair. Take the job. You won't find anything better than this."

Then the woman winked as her hips rammed into the metalbenders, "Let the graceful Lady Bora convince Republic City and the Governor that you would be better off here."

Kuvira's brow lowered as she deadpanned, "I think I understand how you got a hold of this job from Avatar Korra."

"Avatar Korra?" Lady Bora sudden let out a roaring laugh, "I charmed her over with my flattery and a big bottle of some brown liquor from this State for this job. Have you ever seen a woman like her when she is drunk? She was slurring her words at her desk and reenacted her probending days with such gusto. It was a marvelous show by someone who was never an actress. Why, she even tripped on her desk as she attempted to jump over it. I had to buy her another pair of glasses when she broke them! Kuvira dear, my point is: Lady Bora is a master of flattery. I was quite the looker in my younger days and while I am not the same young woman, I always get what I want, just like you when you want it."

'I knew it.' Kuvira thought as she recalled her first thoughts of the woman. Then fears of becoming a fat old former dictator rammed into her thoughts. Kuvira gagged at her own thoughts.

"Alright. I will take your offer." She finally said.

Kuvira cringed when Lady Bora hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her cheek. She tried to fight her way out of the embrace but it was of no use. Then she spotted the one person she needed to speak to. Mei-lin had decided to head back to her home as there was nothing else to see. Her heart was conflicted.

"Lady Bora? Can I go now? I need to do something." She finally asked.

"Of course." The woman let her go.

Kuvira thanked her before pushing herself through the crowd. She bolted after Mei-lin. The widow closed the door before Kuvira could get in.

"Mei-Lin, can we talk? I need to apologize for, well, everything."

The widow opened the door to let the former dictator in.

"The Great Uniter is apologizing?"

Kuvira nodded, "I am because it is the right thing to do. For that night I came over, I should have been honest with you before leading you on."

The widow nodded, "So there are no feelings between us then?"

"I.. I'm not sure. I was simply caught in the moment and well, it has been a long time since anyone showed interest in me or 'Kai' I guess."

Stupid feelings. Kuvira always had issues with these kinds of things. She let out a heavy sigh.

"But I should really be apologizing for being the reason you are a widow in the first place. I think I remember him when we all first started to work on the project. I gave everyone that worked within the Colossus a token before we left for the United Republic."

Mei-lin stopped her for a moment to open a cabinet, "This?"

She held up a coin for recognizing the loyal soldiers of the Earth Empire, "He sent this to me with a letter. He was quite fond of you and the work he was doing. I guess that is why I thought you look familiar."

The metalbender nodded. She glanced out the window of the home. The sun was getting close to setting. They would sit at the dining table for a small meal. They made small talk about what happened since the bounty hunter.

"I should go," Kuvira started to stand, "If you ever need anything, please come see me. Even if I am Kuvira now in the town, I still feel a sense of duty to you for what happened to your husband. I cannot allow his selfless service go to waste."

Mei-Lin nodded and opened the door for the other woman. She lingered by the door to watch her leave. Her own feelings were confusing.

The metalbender hurried down the street to her home. She stopped just inside of the door and smiled. Her belongings that were left behind were still in their places. Kuvira flipped through her sketchbook and nothing was missed. She smiled again. Kuvira was finally home.


	18. Epilogue

'_We interrupt this show for a breaking report. The Election results are finally in folks! After a week of gathering and counting each Nation of the Earth Republic has officially elected their first Governor and Council Representative. The Council will vote later this month for the Head Minister. Now we will start with the Nation of Ba Sing Se. The new Governor of Ba Sing Se is-'_

Kuvira turned up the volume on the radio before opening a window to the new jail.

"The results are on!" she shouted, causing heads from all doors and windows to pop out.

Soon there were people flooding the door and the windows of the jail to listen to the only working radio in town. The Sheriff returned to her seat before making her winning move against her deputy in pai cho. The man moaned from losing again as he threw his head back in defeat. Mei-Lin was laughing at the younger man's loss.

'_Winning for Governor of Zaofu,' _the broadcast continued, _'Suyin Bei Fong of Zaofu City wins the election. It was not much of a surprise folks. She was the founder of the city. Zaofu's Representative will be Captain Hu, also of Zaofu City.'_

Kuvira shook her head. Zaofu was never going to change even if they were 'leading' in innovation.

'_Elected Governor of Ping is Li of Full Moon Bay City.'_

Everyone in the town sighed from disappointment. They were all hoping for the other candidate that wanted better ties with Ba Sing Se than Omashu and Zaofu.

"Next time we should put Lady Bora up for that job." Someone shouted.

"How about our Sheriff? She'd give Zaofu a scaring." Old Man Dirt, the town drunk, added.

"She'd give everyone a good scaring. One dirty look from those thick eyebrows and everyone hides."

The metalbender laughed along with everyone before speaking, "I do not want that job. I've had enough politics for a life time."

'_So, we have word that while the Avatar will not be personally going to the first Council Meeting, she would like to forward her congratulations to the winners. This was a message from the Southern Water Tribe.'_

'_Her father's the Chief, isn't he?'_

_'He is. Apparently, the Avatar thought so well of him, that she thre-"_

Kuvira turned the volume down. The fools on the radio were not the most intelligent of people and their slander about the Avatar was almost sickening. It made her wonder what they would have said about her.

"Alright, let's create a path so we all can get out." She stood the herd the townsfolk out of the way. The announcement was over and they had work to do.

"Come on Sheriff," one of the farmers teased, "Come on and help us in the fields and stop tormenting Jae. We all know he cannot play pai cho."

"I'm going to try. One of these days Great Uniter, I will beat you."

The metalbender laughed as she continued to usher everyone away. Mei-Lin stood to clean what mess was made by the town.

The past five months had been better for the former dictator. Lady Bora was right when she said that she could work her words with the United Republic and the intern Governor. No matter what happened between the three leaders, Kuvira did not plan on ever returning to the United Republic. She was perfectly happy living in the dry, hot prairies of Ping.

"We'll see, Jae. Let's clean up before we go help around town." She grinned at the deputy before winking at Mei-Lin, "Still up for the cooking lesson tonight?"

The widow nodded, "Of course. "

The deputy elbowed the sheriff as they left the building, "What are you two?"

Kuvira shrugged. She still did not really know.

"Family I guess, like the rest of the town is."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this. This is a bit of a long author note and you are welcome to skip it.  
**

**I have to be honest that this story was not going to be a LoK one. ****I had wanted to do a story were one of our good guys kinda slipped on the wrong path. ****I had the plot made originally for Suki, Azula and Katara back when 'The Legend of Korra' was only being talked about in 2010 (How I remember these things, I have no idea. My story 'Depth' had a very old plot and I recalled it a decade later with minor changes). Suki was going to play the role that Asami was in, except that Suki was going to be the main character (The OC Suki in this one is a bit of a call back). Azula would have been Kuvira's part and Korra represented Katara and a character I was going to make to be the main villain. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors were going to be captured and held with Azula in the Si Wong Desert as they were all captured by a bandit group. Well, the bandits were hired by a man that was working along side Katara in Republic City.  
**

**Of course, I reworked a few things to make it work for Kuvira and I had taken the longest time trying to decide why Korra slipped. At first it was going to be anti-technology but Asami kinda threw a wrench into that idea. Then Wu's plan came and bam! Plot!**

**Also, I kinda, maybe have a sorta sequel. Not so much on Kuvira's story. It's more about Rohan and Korra. I don't think I'm done with this AU storyline that I've made and I've been dying to explore the Southern Water Tribe and old languages again (not that Inuit is completely forgotten). I know that my sequels fail each time but screw it. To quote the Muppets 2 movie: I'm doing a sequel. Part one of the prequel should be out next week... maybe.  
**


End file.
